Ange de Musique
by Pyrite
Summary: Michelle de Chatillion is a prima ballerina from Bordeaux who comes to the Paris Opera House, Opera Populaire, to further her career. Michelle, however, becomes caught up with the opera ghost's legend and even though the managers think he is gone, he's no
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ange de Musique

Author: Pyrite

Rating: R (because of later chapters)

Synopsis: Michelle de Chatillion is a prima ballerina from Bordeaux who comes to the Paris Opera House, Opera Populaire, to further her career. Michelle, however, becomes caught up with the opera ghost's legend and even though the managers think he is gone, he's not as gone as he would appear to be. The phantom's primary focus this time seems turned on Michelle who has enchanted him with her dance. Will history repeat itself? Or will the Opera Ghost get the life he deserves?

Disclaimer: Michelle de Chatillion is copyright myself. Thats it!

A/N: Well, my first AdM did pretty okay. It was my first POTO story but now I want to rewrite it with a stronger plot, more chapters, and more romance. So I hope you enjoy the rewrite.

Chapter One:

Michelle stared up at the beauty of the newly renovated Opera Populaire in Paris, France. The architecture of the building was beautifully achieved. She could not believe that she was going to dance here. This was truly a stage that she could see herself performing on. She watched the birds fly overhead as they made their way to go south for the winter.

She picked up her suitcase and quickly ascended the steps into the Opera Populaire. Once inside she looked around at the golden statues and marble floor and stairway. Everything bowled her over. She could not believe that she would be working here. "May I help you mademoiselle?" A woman asked as she walked across the marble to see her.

"Yes. My name is Michelle de Chatillion. I have come from Bordeaux. A Monsieur Firmin hired me." Michelle answered as she handed the woman a letter.

The woman read it then nodded at her, "My name is Madame Giry. I will show you to your room." Madame Giry told her then walked up the staircase and waited for Michelle to follow her. "While you are here you need to know that practice begins at 10:00 in the morning. You will be paid on Sundays and you will be able to go out in Paris after practices and performances." She paused, "One more thing Michelle. The Opera Ghost still resides here, though the managers choose to ignore it. He still runs the theatre Michelle and it is best not to get him angry."

"I don't understand, who is the Opera Ghost?" Michelle asked, now utterly confused.

"You do not want to find out." Madame Giry replied as she led her into a room with a small bed, dresser, and make up table. "The bathing rooms are down the hall. Dinner is at 5:00. I will leave you now and come back before dinner to show you around some more."

"Thank you Madame Giry." Michelle thanked the older woman.

"You are quite welcome." Madame Giry replied then left her to her thoughts.

When Michelle was left alone she felt alone. Her father was back in Bordeaux as well as her friends. She had no one here. Thinking back to the previous conversation with Madame Giry, she wondered who the Opera Ghost really was. What had he done that made everyone fear him so much? She had heard that the Opera house had burned down. Was that the Opera Ghost's doing?

She began to unpack her clothes from her suitcase and folded them neatly to put in the dresser. After putting up the clothes she took out a picture of her father and put it on the makeup table. She lit a few candles on the candelabra on the makeup table and sat down at the table and took out her journal, pen, and ink well. She had an hour to relax then she would go and eat dinner with the other members of the opera house. So she decided to write in the journal her father gave her. Turning to one clean page she began to write.

_'Dear Diary,_

_I have arrived at Paris! How beautiful the sights are. I have so much to see here and so much to do. I met with Madame Giry, who explained to me a bit about the opera house. The room I am in is a good size, but not as large as my old room at the Bordeaux Opera House. It will do though. I have heard a very interesting thing. There is a person, maybe, called the Opera Ghost. Who is this ghost? Is he real or is he a figment of the members imaginations? I certainly hope I haven't got myself into anything I cannot handle. Anyway, I must be going. Madame Giry will be returning to get me._

_Michelle'_

She stared at her diary page then closed the book. Who was the Opera Ghost and what did he have to do with the opera house? Was he a man or a real ghost? For a while she thought of the Opera Ghost and what he was like until Madame Giry came to get her.

When the door opened to reveal Madame Giry she stopped thinking about the Opera Ghost and walked with her to the have dinner. She hoped she would be able to learn more about the Opera Ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Michelle stretched before going to the stage and practicing pirouettes and arabesques with the other girls. Being a prima ballerina did have its advantages. Looking upward for a moment, she thought she saw a shadowy figure in the rafters, but when she looked back later it was gone. Could that have been the Opera Ghost?

"Michelle. Please pay attention." Madame Giry shouted at her.

"Yes madame." Michelle answered and twirled around the stage, finally taking position and dancing to her own song.

xxxx

As always, the Opera Ghost watched from above to look down on the ballet rats below. The managers, fools as they were, thought him dead. If he decided to reappear they would know who was in control. However, he decided to wait and to make his appearance when they did something outrageous. The managers had hired a new ballerina from Bordeaux which he, for once, agreed with them on.

Looking down, he saw her dance across the stage. This ballerina was a very talented one and he could tell in the grace of her moves that she would bring in money for the opera house. He was very curious about this new ballerina and that is why he intended to perform an up close inspection tonight.

He didn't know why he was infatuated with this ballerina, but before he even planned to talk with her, he wanted to see her up close and see what her personality was like. He couldn't make another mistake like Christine. He had loved her and in return she had left him for the Vicomte. He shook his head then headed back to the lair.

xxxx

Michelle stretched her legs as the practice for the new opera came to an end. The new opera would premiere within a week and she would be the prima ballerina on the stage. She felt grateful that she could continue her position as a prima ballerina in Paris. Grabbing her towel, she left the stage and proceeded to walk to her bedroom. It was so tiring to have to get up early here. Breakfast was early, then they went into practice, then lunch, more practice, and then dinner. It was a very serious opera house.

As she walked down the hall to her bedroom, she thought about the Opera Ghost. Could he be following her? What if he was dangerous? She shivered slightly due to the thought of a raving madman in the opera house. "He's a myth. Madame Giry was trying to scare me. That's all." She said outloud then took out her key and opened her door to the bedroom.

"He's a myth." She repeated to herself multiple times as she entered her bedroom and looked at the mirror on the opposite wall of the door. Little did she know that she was being watched by the Opera Ghost himself.

xxxx

"A myth, my dear?" He asked quietly as she finally lay down for a nap. "I will have to remedy that won't I?" When he was sure that she lay asleep, he pulled aside the mirror and stepped into her room slowly and quietly. He glanced at her makeup table and saw a picture of her and an older gentleman. Presumably, her father. He then noticed a large black leather-bound book on the makeup table.

He opened the book up and on the inside of the cover it read, Michelle de Chatillion. He did not read past the cover because he did not feel that it was respectful of a gentleman to do so. He knelt over beside the bed and watched her sleep peacefully. Yes, this girl definitely was worth looking in to. "Soon, my dear." He whispered. "You shall meet me and know that i am more than a myth." He then disappeared behind the mirror after closing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Michelle awoke later feeling as if someone had breached her bedroom. But that was impossible. No one could get into the room. The door hadn't even been touched. She shook her head in confusion as she stood up from the bed. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the darkened room. She lit a few candles then walked to her makeup table. Odd. She thought she had left her diary closed. She closed the front cover over the pages.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. "Michelle!" Madame Giry's voice echoed through the door.

"Yes Madame." She replied as she walked swiftly to the door and opened it.

"Michelle, the managers wish to see you." Madame Giry told her.

"What about?"

"I am not sure, but they wish to see you immediately."

Michelle nodded then closed the door to her bedroom as she followed Madame Giry to the managers office.

xxxx

"May I inquire to what this is about?" Michelle asked her managers.

"Mademoiselle de Chatillion, we are sorry for the inconvience but it seems that we hired another prima ballerina ahead of your arrival. We would like you to stay on, but the only position we have is chorus girl." Andre explained.

"I don't understand. Chorus girl!" She cried out suddenly feeling disappointed.

"I'm sorry mademoiselle." Firmin apologized.

"Can't I share the position with this other prima ballerina?"

"Sorry mademoiselle no. It is only fair." Andre told her.

She sighed. "Fine. I can't go back to Bordeaux. I'll stay as chorus girl."

"Thank you for understanding mademoiselle." Firmin thanked her.

Michelle left the office feeling weary and sad and disappointed all of the sudden. How could this have happened? How could she be a chorus girl when she had worked so hard to be prima ballerina? She shook her head in thought and proceeded to make her way back to her room.

xxxx

"They did what!" Erik shouted angrily as Madame Giry told him the news of what Firmin and Andre had done.

"Erik. You shouldn't be angry." Madame Giry said, trying to calm him down.

"Any idiot can see that Michelle has better poise and grace on the stage than that Marie girl. She's like a cow dancing on the stage. I will not have my opera house discredited by that untalented girl." Erik said angrily.

"Erik, be careful. Michelle is a ballerina and she doesn't believe that the Opera Ghost exists. You don't want for this to be another incident like the one before."

"No. I won't give my heart away that easily. As for the nonexistance of the Opera Ghost," He said as a smirk ghosted over his face, "I will surely remedy that. Thank you Madame Giry. I will speak with you soon." And with that said, he quickly vanished to the shadows.

xxxx

When Michelle arrived to her bedroom she felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest. Tears fell down her cheeks as she slammed the door behind her, locked it, and flung herself on the bed. She shouldn't be crying, but she was so sure she would have the position that she had had in Bordeaux. Maybe coming to Paris had been a bad mistake. Armand, her friend in Bordeaux, was right. She shouldn't have come to Paris. But she couldn't go back now. She wiped at her cheeks with her handkerchief as self-pity settled in.

Meanwhile, Erik watched from behind the mirror and felt a sudden rage come over him. He hated to see a woman crying over anything. He liked Michelle, even though she did not know he existed. She was beautiful and appealing. She had golden hair, piercing grey eyes, and a figure that any man would find attractive. Her voice was beautiful and her dancing was graceful. He enjoyed watching her dance across the stage and if she had kept the position of prima ballerina, he could see her taking the stage and audience by storm.

He turned his attention to her and suddenly, without thought or preamble, he said, "Michelle stop this at once!"

She looked around suddenly and whispered, "Who are you?"

He should have stopped but he continued, "I am the Opera Ghost. You will stop this at once Michelle. You are much better than the other prima ballerina. You deserve the stage."

"The Opera Ghost! No. You can't be real."

"Why yes, I am. Do you think yourself insane!"

"No. I'm hallucinating. I'm asleep. I must be. You can't be real."

He laughed softly and smirked behind the mirror. So she wanted to make it hard. He liked it that she resisted. She would not believe him unless she saw him. "Soon enough you will see me. Until then Michelle."

Michelle listened for his voice but he was no longer there. Who was this ghost? He had to be a man. But what if he had non-respectful intentions? Oh God. What was going to happen?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Michelle awoke the next day to the sound of knocking on her door. "Yes." She answered groggily as she threw off the covers and got on her feet. Michelle went to the door only to discover that no one was there. Instead an envelope lay at her feet addressed to her. She picked it up and flipped it over on the other side. A skull seal in red wax kept the envelope from being opened.

Opening it quickly, she pulled out the letter and sat on the bed to read it. It read:

'Dearest Michelle,

If you wish to meet me, then come back to your bedroom on the night of the opening opera. Right after the opera everyone will be partying which will give us some time to talk, as I am sure you have many questions about my existence. I am also sure that you are thinking that it is a trap, but I am a gentleman of my word and I would never harm your or do anything to you that would sacrifice a relationship that I wish to have with you. Until then, I will be watching you, only in non-private moments for I do not wish you to think me a ghost who stalks or acts in a pervertic manner. Save that for the stagehands, which I most assuredly will watch. Until our meeting, adieu.

O.G.'

O.G., she realized, must be a shortened name for Opera Ghost. He wanted to meet her this Friday? That was only two days away. She couldn't believe that she was going to meet him. He had said he was going to be a gentleman, but what kept him from spying on her as she undressed. The Opera Ghost could be spying on her right now for all she knew. But she had to trust his word.

xxxx

Erik watched Michelle from behind the mirror as she folded the letter and pressed it against her chest. 'Beautiful.' He thought to himself. She stood up and put the envelope in the drawer of the makeup table with her diary. Erik then watched her take out a pair of stockings and slowly shimmied one stocking up her right leg. He watched as the pale skin of her thigh was revealed.

He looked away and took off to the lair. He couldn't violate her. Even though he wanted to touch the pale skin that had been shown to him. He shook that thought from his head. There was no need getting into thinking such things until he knew if she would accept him. Michelle would be different from Christine. And he certainly wouldn't be a fool!

He looked back down the tunnel. But he wanted to be accepted by her. He wanted to have her. However, he didn't know if she would have him. His face always hindered the relationships he had in the past. Maybe Michelle would be different, but he would have to be careful.

Arriving at the lair, he set to work to write another letter, this time to the managers and to let them know that he was still here and if things didn't get done his way, he would take action. Hopefully, this time they wouldn't be idiots. He smiled to himself then set to work.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Michelle rushed from the backstage of the theatre and dodged past the chorus girls, stagehands, and other cast members. They had performed their opera and now Michelle knew she had to meet the Opera Ghost. Tonight would prove if she was hallucinating, insane, or whether he was real.

Making her way back to the room through the crowded hallways was a difficulty, but when she finally arrived she slammed the door and locked the door. What was she to do now? What if the Opera Ghost never arrived? She looked around to see the candles unlit. Hadn't she kept them lit when she had left?

Before she could answer that question, she heard a deep voice throughout her bedroom say, "Michelle."

"Yes. I am here Opera Ghost. Prove that you're real. Please. I wish to know." Michelle told the disembodied voice.

"You will soon enough. A wonderful performance my dear. However, you deserved the spotlight. You are much more graceful than that cow on stage." The voice said to her then quieted.

"So you saw?"

He laughed loudly. "This is my opera house and I see everything that goes on in it." He was silent again, "Come to the mirror Michelle and I will take you to a world where your dreams will come true. For I know you wish to be the prima ballerina of this stage and so it will happen."

She obeyed him and moved nervously to the mirror. "What do I do?"

"Trust me." He told her as the mirror slid to the side revealing her fully to him. She was much more beautiful in person. His eyes took in her beauty as he held a hand out to her.

She hesitantly took his hand and looked at the Opera Ghost, who was indeed a man. A very handsome man who wore black coattails, a crisp white shirt, patterned vest, black pants, and military boots. His dark hair was combed back and was neat and his piercing golden eyes gazed deeply into her own.

Suddenly, Michelle felt underdressed. She was only wearing a simple black leotard with a gauzy pink wrap and white hose. Her shoes were only her pointe ballerina shoes which were not in the best condition. Why hadn't he told her to dress in something special?

He led her deep in the winding tunnels beneath the opera house. The temperature dropped considerably and he paused a moment to take off his cloak and wrap it around her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He answered then took her hand and led her down the tunnel once more.

As they traveled, she was aware of her breathing becoming heavier. She would have never expected tunnels to exist underneath the opera house. The tunnels were dark and cold, but also had some architecture beneath the beauty of the opera house. He led her to a boat, where she carefully stepped in and sat in the front, while he stood in the back to guide the boat along the water.

"Do you live here all alone or is there a Madame Opera Ghost?" She asked innocently.

"I live by myself. Something I wish to remedy."

His voice washed over her, making her knees shake considerably. "Remedy, Monsieur Opera Ghost? What do you mean?"

"That is something you will have to discover dear Michelle." He whispered, though his voice echoed off the stone walls. She sighed as his lilting, musical laugh echoed off the wall. "Yes. You will have to wait."

He guided them to a cave where it seemed thousands of candles lit the room. A grand organ sat in the center and covered mirrors lined the wall along with brass statues and stone statues. He let the boat come to a rest against the shore and got out of the boat then helped her out gently.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Michelle." He paused as she looked at the surroundings. "Tell me, do you think you are still hallucinating?"

"No Monsieur Opera Ghost. Definitely not." Michelle replied.

He offered his hand and she took it quickly. He lead her to the organ and asked her, "Would you dance for me?"

"I will," she said, "if you tell me your real name. I do not wish to call you Monsieur Opera Ghost for the rest of my duration at the opera house."

He smiled at her then said, "It is Erik."

"Nice to meet you Erik." Michelle replied as he took her hand and kissed the top of her hand.

"And you as well."

"Then sit down Erik. You wish to see me dance and I will." She told him then watched as he did so. "I hope you enjoy Erik."

She positioned herself and began dancing to one of the familiar ballets that she used to do in Bordeaux. She leaped and twirled along the floor. Erik watched her spin, twirl, leap, and dance before him. His thoughts turned towards the thought of how her body looked as she danced. Her supple and tone limbs showed how dedicated she was to her art. Her wavy, golden hair swished about as she danced before him. This was some sort of test for him, right? This angel who had utterly trusted him and now danced for him. Was it a sign from the god he didn't believe in?

Finally, she finished, heavily panting as she curtsied. He clapped then said, "Brava, brava, bravissima."

"Thank you Erik. I appreciate your kindness." She responded as he stood up and took her hand and led her to a set of chairs in front of a fireplace.

"Sit down Michelle. You must be tired." He said to her kindly as she sat in the chair slowly. He then sat down across from her and steepled his fingers. "Michelle. Do you trust me?"

His question struck her deep in her heart. His eyes held no playfulness, only sadness and a small gleam of hope. She took one of his larger hands between her own hands. "Oh Erik. Why do you live here? Why are you so alone? Why are you called the Opera Ghost?"

He smiled sadly. "One question at a time Michelle. I live here because I have too."

"But no one has to live alone." Michelle replied as he gently pressed a finger to her pink lips.

He noted how smooth they felt then said, "But I have to Michelle. I cannot say why, but soon enough I will show you if you wish." He paused, "I'm alone because no one wants me and i'm called the Opera Ghost because I have made this place my home."

"I'm sorry Erik." She apologized then took felt him take her hands and lift her up from the chair.

"It is alright. Would you like to stay with me tonight?" He asked politely.

"Yes." She said.

"Would you like to hear a song before you go to bed?"

"Yes."

He then sang a song in which he had not sang in such a long time.

"Night-time sharpens,

heightens each sensation . . .

Darkness stirs and

wakes imagination . . .

Silently the senses

abandon their defences . . ."

He paused then cupped her face between his hands. She looked up at him as he continued:

"Slowly, gently

night unfurls its splendour . . .

Grasp it, sense it -

tremulous and tender . . .

Turn your face away

from the garish light of day,

turn your thoughts away

from cold, unfeeling light -

and listen to

the music of the night . . ."

She sighed softly, her legs felt weak as his hands descended along her waist respectfully:

"Close your eyes

and surrender to your

darkest dreams!

Purge your thoughts

of the life

you knew before!

Close your eyes,

let your spirit

start to soar!

And you'll live

as you've never

lived before . . ."

He then softly took her hands in his and began leading her to the bedroom as he continued singing:

"Softly, deftly,

music shall surround you . . .

Feel it, hear it,

closing in around you . . .

Open up your mind,

let your fantasies unwind,

in this darkness which

you know you cannot fight -

the darkness of

the music of the night . . .

Let your mind

start a journey through a

strange new world!

Leave all thoughts

of the world

you knew before!

Let your soul

Take you where you

long to be !

Only then

can you belong

to me . . ."

His hand gently rested on the left side of her waist as his arm held her to him. He looked down at her and saw her eyes slightly glazed. He continued:

"Floating, falling,

sweet intoxication!

Touch me, trust me

savour each sensation!

Let the dream begin,

let your darker side give in

to the power of the music that I write -

the power of the music of the night . . ."

Her fingers reached outwards to cup his face and gently stroke the flesh that was bared to her. Erik smiled at her then led her into the bedrooom. "Oh this bedroom is beautiful." Michelle commented quietly as she saw a beautiful bed that was shaped like a black swan. Blood red sheets and covers made the bed complete.

"Thank you dear. Why don't you sleep now?" He thanked her then suggested.

"Where will you sleep Erik?"

"I don't need sleep."

"Don't speak nonsense Erik. Of course you do. You'll sleep with me tonight."

He thought he was hallucinating when she had said that. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"You heard me Erik. You need to sleep. You look so tired. Please sleep with me." She begged him in a kind and serious voice.

This wasn't a joke nor a product of hallucination. She was being serious. "Yes." He watched as she slowly climbed beneath the covers after taking off her pointe shoes then waited for him to come as well. He took off his shoes and coattails then sat on the bed uncomfortably.

"Erik?"

"Hmm." He replied as he turned to look at her face.

"Is everything alright?" Michelle questioned him in a concerned voice.

"Yes." He replied, though in truth he felt his stomach clench. He had never felt such a powerful nervousness with Christine.

She grasped his right hand and pulled him on his side. "It is fine Erik. I'm not gonig to hurt you."

He laughed softly. "I know that my dear. Go on and sleep."

She smiled at him then placed her head on her pillow and glanced at his handsome face before falling asleep. Erik smiled back then thought how lucky he was and how he was going to keep Michelle. This was his angel, his real and true angel. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

When Erik awoke he saw a woman in his bed. He shook his head as if to shake away the illusion. She stayed. Erik suddenly remembered that he had brought Michelle down here to his home. He gently reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. Golden, wavy lockes fell over her shoulders leading to her breasts. Erik tried to keep his eyes away from her breasts, but it was hard not to look when she was in his bed so near to him.

He felt a gentle tug on his sleeve and noticed her staring intently at him. "I..I didn't mean to.." He stuttered until she gently took his hand.

"It's fine Erik. You're a man. You have the right to look and it makes me feel good that I am attractive to you." She whispered to him.

"You are beautiful Michelle. Never doubt your beauty."

"I wish I could see your face. Erik, I won't make you do it because I know you are uncomfortable, but I am not going to judge you."

He glanced at her, almost afraid of looking at her face. Surely she was joking. However, when he looked he saw a serious look in her eyes. "I..we need to go back up to your bedroom. They'll be worrying about you."

She nodded then he stood from the bed and watched her scoot over to the edge of the bed. He gently stopped her from putting her foot down. Erik placed her right shoe on her foot then slowly wound the laces around her leg, then tied the laces together. He repeated the same motion with her other foot. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Michelle." He replied then helped her up from the bed and took her back to the boat.

xxxx

"This is where I leave you Michelle. Thank you for spending time with me." Erik said as he took her into her bedroom.

"Will you come back?" She asked.

"Of course I will. I like to see you." He replied.

"Then when will you come to see me again?"

He smiled, "When you least expect it. I will be watching Michelle. Have a good day dear." And with that he left her in her room alone and thinking of his next visit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Two weeks had passed and Erik had formed a relationship with Michelle that he hoped would keep. They talked with each other every night as much as possible. Erik often watched her in the rafters or in box five as she danced. The managers had yet to respond but they had shifted Michelle to co-prima ballerina. Which meant she had to share her position with Marie, who was rather much like Carlotta. He despised her and knew that she was jealous of Michelle. Another letter would have to be written.

Michelle stretched at the bar. Her legs bent gracefully in a plie. She heard Madame Giry tell her, "Michelle, please perform the beginning to Giselle."

As she began to leap and spin gracefully across the stage, she felt someone's foot stick in front of hers then she spun out of control and landed on the wooden floor of the stage. Her ankle twisted as she hit the floor and pain shot up in her ankle. "Marie! What did you do that for?" Madame Giry shouted. Before she could respond Madame Giry continued, "There will be no rough play here. Michelle is the prima ballerina for Giselle as you were the prima ballerina for our last opera. Now go back to the dormitories before the Opera Ghost gets you."

Indeed, the Opera Ghost would get her, for Erik saw the entire stunt and now was in an entire rage. He watched as a stage hand named Henry, helped Michelle on her feet. "Michelle, go rest your ankle. We will practice while your ankle heals." Madame Giry said to the injured ballerina.

"Yes madame." Michelle replied then hobbled, with the help of Henry, back to her room.

xxxx

Michelle tried to lift her foot from the floor but it seemed impossible. The swelling was now too painful to bear. Too much, that she didn't hear Erik enter through the mirror. "Angel. How are you feeling? Can I do anything?"

"Maestro," her newfound name for him escaped from her lips, "i'm doing okay. I can't lift my foot up." He gently cupped her heel with his hand and lifted the foot onto her bed. "Thank you Erik."

"I am so sorry angel. I am going to do something about the girl."

"Erik. You can't hurt her. She's jealous. That's all." She whispered as his hands gently worked to untie the laces on her pointe shoes. He then gently pulled the shoes off. She gasped softly.

"I'm sorry Michelle." He whispered.

She reached out for his hands and held them between her own small hands. "Take me down to your home."

"Angel, I would do anything for you." Erik said as he smiled at her then gently picked her up as not to disturb her foot. He took her deep into the tunnels and walked quickly so she would not be too cold.

"We've never been this way before." She paused slightly. "I mean I've never been this way before."

He laughed softly as she lay her head against his hard chest. "I know what you mean Michelle. There is more than one way to get to my home." He was fast and in no time they reached the lair and Erik immediately took her up to the bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. "Let's see if I can make your ankle feel better." He told her then sat at the end and gently placed her swollen right foot in his lap.

"Oh Erik. It hurts." Michelle mumbled as she placed her right arm over her eyes to prevent herself from seeing what he was doing. He gently rubbed the swollen ankle with his fingers as she moaned in pain.

"I know angel. Everything will be okay." He whispered in a comforting voice.

"The pain is starting to subside." She said after a few minutes.

His fingers tickled her instep gently as he continued rubbing her ankle softly. She laughed quietly. "Stop Erik. You're being mean."

He put her foot down slowly, then pulled himself next to her so he could look in her eyes. "But I like tickling you." He smiled at her and then gently ran his thumb along her lips. He marveled in the silkiness of her pink lips. She smiled at him then took his hand between hers and placed it over her heart.

Erik's eyes widened as he realized where his hand was. "No, angel." He stopped her as he pulled his hand away from her chest.

"Erik? Don't you trust me?"

"Yes angel. Of course I do. I..I do not trust myself." He whispered as he stepped away from her. She sat up slowly.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." She replied as she tried to get out of the bed.

"No. It's not that."

"Then what is it? I want to help Erik."

"Michelle," He said as he took her hand, "you wouldn't want to be with me."

"Why not? I love talking with you Erik. I love being with you. You're intelligent, sweet, handsome..everything that I want in a man. I can talk with you for hours on end and never feel that what I say means little importance to you. You're my soul mate Erik. I've never felt so strongly about anything before than this." Michelle told him as she gently placed her other hand over his.

Erik softly kissed her hand as she smiled at him. "Angel. It's not that simple. You've never seen my face and you wouldn't want to see it."

"Why not?"

"Because I am ugly and cannot show my face to you." He whispered in her ear.

"Let me decide for myself." She replied then looked at his face and smiled. Her fingers reached up and gently caressed the right side of face before peeling away his mask.

A/N: I want at least 1 review before I continue. I need a review to know how I am doing. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"Let me decide for myself." She replied then looked at his face and smiled. Her fingers reached up and gently caressed the right side of face before peeling away his mask.

Erik closed his eyes as he felt her gently peel away the mask. He tensed, waiting for the worst. However, he heard no scream or cry of 'monster.' Had he gone deaf all of the sudden? He felt a soft caress on his now exposed marred flesh then a kiss on his right cheek. "Erik, there is nothing wrong with your face. I love you the way you are."

He opened his eyes slowly and he saw her love-filled grey eyes stared at his golden ones. "Angel..you can't be.." He was interrupted by a chaste kiss to his lips. She took his hands and gently pulled him into the swan bed with her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer to her body as much as physically and respectfully possible.

Erik buried his head in the crook of her neck as tears of pain ran down his cheeks. She stroked his hair softly, telling him that he was beautiful. He wept quietly against her skin. "Erik. Please stop crying. I tell the truth."

He lifted his head up and stared at her eyes. "I am not crying because I do not believe you. I am crying because you have been so kind in your words and actions."

"Please do not think that this is pity Erik."

"No angel. I love that you have been so honest, but I don't deserve you." He explained as her hands caressed his face.

Michelle forced him to look straight in her eyes. "You always focus on what you do not deserve. But you deserve love Erik. You deserve a life like everyone else. You are not forcing me to love you. I fell in love with you because you are such a kind and intelligent man. This is not pity. It is my love for you."

Erik's lips met hers in a passionate kiss. She kissed back with equal passion then felt him pull away. "No. Too much and I might go too far. Michelle, I can't do this. You deserve someone who is more normal than I."

"I don't want normal Erik. I want you. I want to hear your voice when I wake up and go to sleep." She took a deep breath, "I want you to be the one I have relations with."

He gasped softly, "You can't be serious. We've barely known eachother for a little over half a month. You cannot decide who you want to be with the rest of your life in so little time."

"But i'm serious Erik. Don't you believe me?"

"It's hard to believe when I have been living in shame for all my life." He whispered back, wishing now that he had never brought her down here.

"So you think that I am playing with your heart!" She shouted as she felt tears run down her cheeks. "I can't believe you would think of me like that." Michelle broke away from him and forced herself to get out of the bed.

"What are you doing? You'll injure yourself." Erik suddenly shouted as he rounded the bed quickly to stop her.

"You don't want me here. I'm going back." She told him while trying to move past him.

"No." He whispered then swept her up in his arms and took her back to the bed.

"Erik please. You don't want me here and I feel like I am a burden."

"No!" Erik shouted as he gently placed her on the bed and sat beside her. She turned on her side so she couldn't see his face. "Angel please." He begged with her. "I want to believe you, it is so hard to though. You don't understand."

"How can I?" She asked the commented, "when you don't tell me anything about yourself. You're always talking about me and music and art and other things that matter, but I want to hear your story."

"It is a long one angel."

"I want to hear. Please."

He looked up at her and said, "Alright angel."

A/N: To my reviewers, including my last reviewer (Michelle) , I am going to continue this story. The only reason I am keeping up the old one is that you can compare the old story which was good for a first attempt at POTO writing, but it didn't have the plot that I am looking for. And the emotions are much more raw. I also want to warn ahead of time, that in chapter 10 there will be sex, so if you are uncomfortable with sex – AVOID IT! Please! Anyway, thanks for the reviews.

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Erik softly leaned his head against her chest as he felt her stroke his hair. "It's alright Erik. Nothing bad will happen to you anymore. I promise." She leaned her head over his and gently placed a kiss on the top of his head. Knowing full well she didn't have a beautiful voice like Erik's, she sang a short lullaby that her father used to sing to her.

Erik felt her gently wrap her arms around his neck. "Erik, I love you. I know it is hard to believe, but please understand that I am not Christine. I will not leave you nor hurt you like that."

"Angel, I know this. I know you have been truthful with me." He replied as her fingers skimmed along his back. "How could you love a monster?"

"Oh Erik." She replied as tears welled in her grey eyes. "You are no monster. A monster couldn't be kind and caring as you are."

"But this face.."

She interrupted him, "I love this face. But you are more than a face. You are a man who deserves love and compassion, kindness and respect, and passion. You make yourself out to be incomplete, but I see you as everything that a woman could possibly want in a man."

She brushed her fingers over his marred cheek and gently traced the ridges of his right cheek. "I love you angel." She smiled and for a little while held him to her body while gently caressing his face and whispering words of love and respect in his ears. She did this until he fell into a deep sleep in her arms. His head rested heavily on her chest and his arms wrapped around her waist as if she was a comfort to not be let go of.

Michelle adjusted herself slowly as not to disturb him then absentmindedly began to stroke his hair. Michelle realized that she would have to do something to raise Erik's confidence in himself. Some drastic, yet something that he could feel comfortable with. Being a man meant that he still had urges. She realized that from the first time she saw him looking at her. He wanted her in another way. A woman had many aspects of her being when becoming involved with someone she loved. One was a passionate aspect that involved love and passion in bed.

Maybe this, she thought, would shock him out of his grief and self-pity then make him see that he was worth more than he thought. Michelle realized that she was taking a big risk in losing her virginity. Maybe after he wouldn't want her. But it was all worth it for Erik. The ability to show him how wonderful he was would be worth it. And with this thought in her mind, Michelle fell asleep as well.

xxxx

Erik helped Michelle into her bedroom as they came back from the stay at the lair. He smiled as she sat on the bed and looked at him. "I will be back to see you soon enough Michelle. Do be careful with your ankle. I do not want you to get hurt."

"Thank you Erik. I look forward to our next visit."

He took her hand and kissed the top of her hand then swiftly left, disappearing quickly and silently behind the mirror.

A/N: Please review! I need reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

A month later Giselle opened and Michelle starred in it. After the ballet was over the audience gave her an even higher ovation than Marie and Erik, who always watched the opera house couldn't be happier. Michelle made her way past the other ballerinas and staff members to her room.

Tonight was a special night for Michelle had decided to give herself to Erik. She wanted to make him happy and she had been wanting to give herself for so long to him. Even though they had not known eachother for more than two months, she knew she had found the right man in her life.

"Michelle." Erik's voice echoed in the room.

"Erik." She whispered back softly.

"Angel, you were so beautiful. Much better than that cow." He told her as he entered the room through the mirror.

"Thank you Erik. I love you."

"Oh angel. I love you too." He responded as he grasped her waist and pulled her against his body.

She took his hand while smiling at him. "This is a special night. Not only for me, but for you as well."

"Oh?" He asked while leading her through the mirror and closing it behind them.

"Yes Erik. I want to give you something tonight."

He looked at her and wondered what it was she wanted to give him. He took her deeper into the tunnels and led her to the lair. As soon as they reached his bedroom she stopped him and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips. He leaned his head softly against hers then said, "What do you wish to give me angel?"

"I am glad you are eager." She whispered quietly as she brought his hands over her breasts.

He pulled away quickly, "Angel, what are you doing?"

Michelle looked up at him with passion flooding her grey eyes. "I want to give you a gift that we would both appreciate. Don't you want to be with me Erik? Am I not physically pleasing?"

He groaned then grabbed her waist and pressed his hips against hers, his passion evident in his trousers. "Of course I want you. I love you, but you should not give away something so treasured."

"I want you to have me. You are the only one I want." She responded as she moved her hands over his and pulled his hands once again to settle over her breasts. "Please Erik."

Erik gasped softly. He felt his hands shake as they settled over her breasts. Was this supposed to be the first reaction? He didn't want to disappoint her. He slowly traced his thumbs over her nipples and heard a little gasp come from her lips. He stopped suddenly then heard her say, "No Erik. That felt good." He thusly continued and softly caressed her breasts. He cupped them and they fit perfectly in his gloved hands. "Oh Erik."

He became bolder and reached around to unbutton her costume from the back. Michelle turned around to allow him easy access to her costume. His hands flew across the back of her costume and when reaching the last button felt slightly uncomfortable. He gasped a little as he slid the outfit down her body. Her back suddenly was bared to him and once the outfit was in the floor he noticed that she wore short pantalets and white hose with her pink pointe shoes.

She shivered slightly due to the cold air. Covering her breasts she turned around, after taking a deep breath, and let Erik see her for the first time. Erik's jaw dropped when she revealed her breasts. She was perfect, Erik thought to himself as he stared at the upper half of her body. Her skin was beautifully pale. His eyes wandered downwards and noticed her breasts. They were also pale and erect, light pink nipples graced her breasts.

Erik never felt he would see such a sight as a woman standing half-naked in front of him. Was this a dream? He gently reached forward to pull her body close to his. He dipped his head down and sucked softly on the base of her neck. "Sit on the bed angel."

She obeyed and quickly sat on the silk sheets. He gently took her right foot and untied the laces to her right pointe shoe. After carefully taking off her shoe, he repeated the same movements with her other shoe and placed them in the floor. He then placed his hands on her waist and suddenly unlaced her pantalets slowly and respectfully. He swiftly pulled the pantalets down her hips, revealing only her hose which took no time to unravel down her legs.

Erik stood up to full height and looked at the woman before him. Pink touched her cheeks as he looked on in passion. His member throbbed painfully against the material of his trousers. She truly was an angel sent to him by the god who had abandoned him. Maybe this was a sign to him to start believing again. He shook his thoughts from his mind. Now he couldn't disappoint her.

He felt her reach up and began to unbutton his patterned vest then his crisp white shirt. He leaned over her while climbing over her body to allow her easy access to his clothing. Erik helped her take off his coattails, vest, and shirt. He discarded the garments in the floor then cupped her right breast after discarding of his gloves. He wanted to feel the warm flesh of her body.

He lay on his side while she lay on her back, her head turned to face his eyes. "Oh angel. I don't know where to begin." He gently brushed her lips with his. He marveled in the feeling of her silky lips against his own.

When their lips parted she said, "Do what you feel in your heart." His lips pressed firmly against her neck. He sucked slowly on the flesh while her fingers intwined in his dark hair. She groaned softly as his lips traveled down her neck and along her shoulders. "Mmm..." She moaned softly.

He grasped her right breast softly as his lips circled around her breast. She gasped loudly as his lips pressed over her nipple and his tongue tentatively touched the sensitive flesh. Her back arced up to meet his mouth as he sucked firmly on her nipple. She cried out his name several times as he continued his raid upon her breast.

Erik never thought in all of his years living, that he would be able to provide a woman pleasure. He switched breasts and repeated the same ministrations while rubbing the neglected breast. He was now glad that he had taken time to read the Kama Sutra. He didn't know exactly what to do, but he had a general idea of how to provide her pleasure.

He moved away from her breast and began to kiss under her breasts, along her ribs, and down her stomach. She groaned softly as he rained more kisses above her pelvic area. She felt Erik gently push her legs apart and kneel between them. He hooked his arms under her thighs and slowly lowered his head over her pelvic area. "Erik, what are you doing?"

He looked up to stare at her passion-filled eyes. "Something you will like angel." He replied as she watched him lower his head, part her folds, and place his mouth over her bud. She grasped hair as she screamed from the pleasure that he was providing. "Oh God...Erik!" She shouted as her hips bucked slightly against his face. He pinned her hips then continued licking, laving, and sucking her most intimate area. "Oh Erik..I'm almost there!" She cried out while he felt her bud swell against his tongue. He continued his ministrations at a faster pace and within one, two, three strokes of his tongue, he felt her shatter over his tongue. She bucked wildly against his face as he licked the sweet liquid she was producing.

He pulled away after she was completely finished. Looking up he saw sweat covered her body, her head was turned to the side, and her chest rose rapidly as she panted. He couldn't have seen a more beautiful sight. He gently stroked her face as he positioned himself on his side to look in her eyes.

She opened her eyes to look at him. "How was it?" Erik asked as she gently touched his arm.

"Wonderful. I never felt so good in my life. However, it can't have been very pleasurable for you Erik." She replied.

"Oh it was angel. I thought I would never hear a woman scream her pleasure in my home. I never thought I would have the chance to offer my love." He replied.

"Take me Erik. Please." She begged while feeling him place his hand on her thigh.

"It will hurt angel."

"I don't care. I want this."

He smiled at her then kneeled between her parted legs and placed his hands on her hips after unbuttoning and pulling his pants down. "I'm sorry if I hurt you angel. I wish this could be easier." He whispered as he reached down with one hand and guided his cock to her entrance. Erik looked up at her to see her staring back at him. He pushed in quickly to avoid any more pain that he already caused.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she grasped his shoulders. "I'm sorry Michelle." He apologized as he felt her inner muscles tighten around him. "Don't tense angel. Relax. It will take a few minutes." He advised. Though it didn't help that he was hard and ready. He reminded himself that this was for her and he needed to wait for her to get used to the feeling.

"Alright." She whispered. "I think I am ready."

Erik slowly pulled back then thrust in. She groaned softly as he continued at a slow pace. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, signalling her acceptance of the motion. His lips pressed over hers as he increased the rhythm of his body. Tears of happiness fell down her cheeks as their orgasms drew nearer. "Erik..i'm almost there. Hold me!" She cried out after they parted lips.

His left arm slid underneath her lower back as his right caught her left hand and entwined his fingers with hers. He increased his rhythm as he collided continuingly against her hips. "Erik..i'm there!" She cried out as her orgasm finally washed over her and her body shook. Erik groaned from the clenching of her inner muscles over his cock. "Mon ange, vous sommes recevoir j'profond!" He growled then orgasmed and fell over her while his seed spurted in her.

They both lay panting and sweaty from their activities. Erik softly kissed Michelle's neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She stroked his damp hair softly. "Oh angel," he whispered, "you couldn't have given me a more wonderful gift. I promise to cherish this moment and all the moments we have like this."

"Oh Erik. I love you. Thank you for wanting me."

"No angel. Thank you. I never dreamed I would have such a moment with a woman. I love you too." He whispered then slowly withdrew from her and layed on his back. Michelle pulled the covers over their bodies as she cuddled with him. "Sleep well, my angel." He softly said then both fell asleep.

A/N:

1) The French words mean my angel, you are taking me deeper. I looked them up on the dictionary so if it is wrong don't kill me.

2) Thank you Michelle for your review.

3) If you have read this and you are disgusted I told you in chapter 8 that this chapter would have sex in it. It's your own fault! Oh, but don't let this discourage you from reading the rest.

I think that covered it.

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Erik nuzzled Michelle's neck with his lips. "Mmm.." She groaned softly. "Erik."

"Hmm. What is it angel?" He questioned her while gently stroking her stomach.

"I love you." She whispered tiredly.

"I love you too angel. Sleep for a while more angel. You must be tired." He said as he reached up to stroke her golden hair.

Erik still could not believe what had been given to him. He never in his life thought that a woman would love him, especially with his face. She had given him the most treasurable gift any man could receive from a woman. She was now his and he couldn't be happier. He fingered strands of golden hair while watching her sleep.

He had to do something more for her now. Erik realized that the only thing that would keep Michelle with him was marriage. He wanted to have her in his life and give her everything that he could. However, would she be with him? Would she want a life with him? She said she had wanted to be with him and hadn't the gift declared her love for him.

"Erik." Michelle whispered while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes angel?" He asked.

"Hold me for a bit."

His heart swelled with love for this woman in his arms. "Yes angel." He replied softly then nuzzled her neck before falling asleep once more.

xxxx

He gently tickled the instep of her right foot as Michelle tried to lace her pointe shoe on her left foot. "Stop Erik!" She giggled while trying to tie her laces. "You're being mean."

"Oh no Michelle. I only enjoy touching every part of you." He replied then helped her put on her other shoe. She smiled at him as he helped her off the bed. "I love you my angel." He wrapped a strong arm around her back as he led her back to her room.

"I love you too Erik." Michelle replied quietly.

When they reached the mirror to her bedroom, he pushed her softly against the wall and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. His hands caressed her breasts while his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth, his tongue immediately entered and entwined with hers. She groaned softly as he continued fondling her breasts. Her tiny hands grasped his cloak as he pulled back while licking his lips.

"Am I territory Erik?" She teased him.

He smiled then lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "You're mine." A shiver ran down her back due to the possessiveness in his voice.

"Yes Maestro." She whispered softly.

"I will be seeing you later my dear." Erik told her as he pulled back the mirror.

She entered her room then turned around before he closed the window. "I love you Erik."

He smiled again. "As I love you Michelle."

A/N:

Sorry for the long update. I need to see some reviews before I update. At least one please. Thank you.

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Michelle had been deeply surprised when her friend from Bordeaux, Armand, had come

to visit her. She could not believe it. She met him in the foyer of the opera

house. "Armand!"

"Michelle. It is so good to see you." Armand greeted her.

"As it is good to see you." Michelle replied as he kissed her hand.

"How have you been doing?" He asked her as she walked to her room.

"Well. I am busy with our next opera." She explained.

"What is it?"

"Hannibal." She replied.

"Hmm. Sounds like you are busy." He said to her while they continued walking.

"Yes very."

"I would like to take you out tonight." He finally said as they reached her

bedroom.

"I'm sorry Armand, I cannot tonight. I already have other plans."

"Then cancel them. They cannot be more important than a visit from an old friend."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You are wrong. This is important to me. I will see

you soon Armand." She then entered her bedroom and locked it behind her. 'How dare

he even propose that visiting Erik is not important!'

"Angel." Erik's voice echoed in the room.

"Yes Maestro. I am here." Michelle replied.

"Who was that my dear?"

"An old friend." Michelle replied.

Erik entered quickly through the mirror. "An old friend angel! You promise that is

it."

"Yes Erik. No one is more important to me than you." Michelle responded as he

pulled her closely to his body.

He smiled happily at her. "I am glad of that." He ran his hands along the sides of

her hips as his lips took hers in a searing kiss.

"Oh Erik." She whispered after parting lips.

He unbuttoned the buttons on her dress and pulled the material aside to reveal a

camisole covering her breasts. His hands settled over her breasts as his lips

pressed over the base of her neck. She groaned softly as his arm secured powerfully

around the small of her back. "Oh Erik." She whispered again.

He gently kissed along her jawbone then pulled back and grinned. "Michelle, you

must be careful around that man."

"But Erik. He's just a friend. He isn't as important to me as you are." She told

him softly.

Erik smiled inwardly. "Then you must listen to me angel. I don't want you around

that man. He will try to take you away from me."

"But Erik..."

"No angel." Erik told her a bit harshly. She frowned at him suddenly and he

regretted sounding harsh. "Michelle, angel, I don't want you near this man. I don't

trust him."

She sighed softly as lips gently pressed kissed on her right hand. "Alright Erik."

She finally conceded to his wish.

"Thank you angel. Now shall we go to our home?" He questioned her as he wrapped his

arm around her back to urge her back towards the mirror.

"Our home?" Michelle questioned him quietly.

"Why yes angel." He swept her up quickly in his arms. "Our home."

xxxx

Unknown to both of them however, Armand had stayed and listened to their entire

conversation. His first thoughts were who had come into her room and how? Then when

he heard the man inside tell her to not see him, he could not believe the gall of

the man who had spoken to her.

He couldn't believe that Michelle had agreed with him. He needed to see Michelle and ask her about this man and where they went. They couldn't have disappeared out of nowhere. Where did they go? Maybe the owners would know. He decided he needed to see the managers and ask them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Erik stared at the amethyst ring in the shop window. He had decided that he was going to propose to Michelle tonight. He planned a supper then would propose to her and take her to bed. However, he did not want to get ahead of himself. He still had lots to do before taking her as his wife. Finally, he decided that he would purchase the amethyst ring. He knew from talks with Michelle that purple was her favorite color and she liked amethyst jewelry. He smiled to himself. He could not help but feel satisfied giving his angel something that would bind them forever.

xxxx

Michelle limped back to her bedroom. The arabesque she had performed had turned out wrong which caused her ankle to throb with pain. She found Armand at her door. 'Oh perfect. Erik will not like this.' She thought as she headed to her bedroom.

"Armand. I really don't want to talk right now. I'm feeling bad." She told him as she opened her door.

"Who is your secret lover?"

Michelle gasped suddenly. "What..what do you speak of?"

"Don't play coy with me, Michelle. You had someone in here yesterday. I want to know." Armand told her angrily as he barged into her room and slammed the door behind him. "You're playing whore to a man you don't know."

Michelle stepped forward and with all her might, slapped her former friend. "Of all the things that you have ever said to me, that is the worst. I am no whore. Have you ever given thought that I might be happy?"

"You can't possibly know a man within two months."

"I've known you ever since I was a little girl," she searched his eyes for understanding, "yet now I feel like I never knew you at all."

"Michelle, you can't say that."

"I can."

"How! You hardly know him."

"I know enough about him! Now please leave me." Michelle shouted then pointed to the door.

"I will find who this man is. You cannot stop me." Armand told her then opened the door and left, slamming it behind him. She suddenly sank on her bed and began sobbing uncontrollably.

xxxx

Erik heard soft sobbing come from Michelle's room. He quickly slid the mirror back and rushed to her side. "Angel. What is it? What can Erik do for you?"

"He came back." She whispered. He growled loudly. "Oh God..Erik..Erik..take me."

"Now angel?"

"Yes." She said as her hands grasped his shoulders tightly.

He growled possessively in her ear. "I don't want anyone to hear us. We should go back home."

"No." Michelle told him as his eyes searched hers. "That's the point."

"For us to be heard?" Erik questioned her. He raised an eyebrow at her then suddenly caught on to her plan. "I see where you are going now angel. You want him to hear us. You want him to know that you are already taken."

She smiled at him while he parted her legs with his knee. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "You are so smart maestro. I can never get anything by you."

He grinned back at her. "No you can't angel. Now, let me give you pleasure."

She pressed two fingers to his lips. "Can't I give you pleasure?"

Erik nearly fell back in shock. Michelle had not only surprised him when she had given herself to him, but now she wanted to pleasure him. She was a gift sent from the god in which he no longer worshipped. He gently kissed her hand. "Angel, you do not have to."

"It is never a feeling of having to. Besides, I didn't expect you to do the things you did, but you did them anyway."

"Michelle, I love giving you pleasure. Your cries are so beautiful. I love to taste every part of you." He explained as his fingers began to unbutton the front of her dress.

Michelle blushed deeply. "I want to return the favor Erik. Please. Let me try." She stood up quickly and pushed him in her place. After unbuttoning her dress she discarded it on a nearby chair then straddled his hips while pushing him back on the bed.

Her fingers worked quickly to remove his garments. She unclasped his cloak and unbuttoned his coat, which he shed quickly. Next she unbuttoned his patterned vest and crisp white shirt. Her hands then pushes the fabric apart. Michelle gently kissed his lips as he fingers pried off his mask. Erik gasped as she gently placed the mask on the floor. "Angel. What are you doing?"

"I want to see my maestro's face as I make love to him." She replied as her fingers of her left hand traced his marred cheek.

"Oh angel." He whispered as a tear escaped and ran down his right cheek.

"No tears Erik. You are so beautiful to me. Only a fool couldn't see the beauty you exude." She kissed him again though more passionately. He returned the kiss as their tongues entwined. Her lips pulled away as she pressed kisses along his jaw and up to his ear.

Her lips traversed down the column of his neck. She licked his neck experimentally then once satisfied with a loud groan, she continued. His large hands intwined in her golden hair as he felt her lips explore his chest. Her fingers traced muscle. Michelle had only had a small chance to admire Erik before, but now that she was the one providing pleasure she noticed his well-defined chest and abs.

Her lips gently pressed over his left nipple and tentatively licked. Another groan escaped his lips. She looked up at his eyes as her tongue worked to pleasure the flesh beneath her mouth. "Sweet Jesus!" He cried out. She smiled inwardly, knowing that she was pleasuring him correctly. His fingers tightened in her hair as she licked across to his other nipple and repeated the same ministrations.

She licked down his stomach and abs, taking time to trace his lower muscles. When she finally reached his pants she paused, suddenly feeling worried about how she would pleasure him now. Erik looked up to see her with a confused look on her face. "What is it angel?"

"I don't know how to..Erik i'm sorry, i've ruined it." She suddenly said as a tear fell down her cheek.

He sat up and gently kissed her lips. "You've ruined nothing angel. I never expected you to go so far on your first try. I understand you are a little intimidated."

"I want to, but I don't know how to Erik."

He put a finger to her lips. "Shh. No need to rush it angel. Let us get in a different position and I will show you." He then turned on his side, bringing her to face him on her side as well. Erik took her hand and slowly placed the small hand over his clothed cock.

"I feel so stupid that I could not do this without your help. You were not intimidated when you took me." Michelle said softly.

Erik looked at her as she lowered her eyes. He tilted her chin so she had to look in his eyes. "Never feel stupid angel. You are intelligent and beautiful and have such a big heart. I am yours angel."

Michelle smiled shyly at him. Erik slowly opened his pants up to reveal his his cock. She felt so nervous as he gently moved her hand over his cock. "That's it angel. Now wrap your hand..thats it." He watched her as she explored his lower region. He wrapped his right arm around her back, pulling her closer to him. He then moved his hand over hers to show her how to pleasure him.

Once she understood how to pleasure him, his hand stopped moving with hers as he layed his back and closed his eyes due to the intense pleasure. Michelle smiled as she continued her ministrations and heard Erik groan loudly. "Oh angel, i'm almost there. A little bit more." He growled loudly as his body went rigid then he bucked a few times against her hand, spilling his seed on his and her hands.

"Did I do well?"

"Perfect angel. I must apologize for my mess." He said then sat up.

"Never apologize for something that is part of you Erik." She told him then stood up and retrieved a towel then softly wiped both his hands and her hands.

"Now it is my turn to show you pleasure angel." He whispered as she threw the towel in the floor.

She smiled at him as he pushed her on her back ans knelt between her knees. Somehow they had forget why they were still in her bedroom. All that mattered was showing love to each other.

xxxx

'How disgusting.' Armand thought as he backed away from the door. Not only was his friend having sex with some freak running around the opera house, she liked it. And what was with the mask that she placed on the floor. Who was the man she was with? He decided he needed to ask around and see if anyone knew about him. He couldn't just disappear and reappear wherever he wanted. He couldn't be a ghost. Armand left searching for the ballet mistress.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please review more. I need to know how I am doing. Also, more sex. Yay!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

"Erik. You didn't have to make all this fuss over me." Michelle told him as he showed her to the dining area. He had a feast ready for her to eat including fresh croissants with butter and honey, baked chicken, and roasted potatoes.

"But angel, I wish to dote on you. Besides I have a present for you tonight."

"You do? What is it?" Michelle asked as he served her a piece of cut chicken with her potato and croissant.

He laughed softly then sat beside her in a chair. "My angel you are so curious. You must wait for your present." He watched her as she began to eat.

"Mmm. This is so good. Erik you are good at everything you do." She complimented.

"Thank you angel. I appreciate your compliment."

They ate till they were full then Erik led Michelle to the sitting area in front of a dwindling fire. Erik built the fire up quickly then kneeled in front of her. "Michelle, I do not know how to ask you this. You have made my life so much sweeter since you came to the opera house. You gave me something that I never dreamt of receiving. I want to ask you angel, will you marry me?"

Michelle felt tears fall from her cheeks. "Oh Erik, Yes. Of course I will." He took out a small black box and presented it to her. She opened it and revealed a amethyst ring in a simple, but beautiful silver setting. He took it out of the box and placed it on her ring finger. "Oh Erik, this is all I have ever wanted."

He flashed a smile as hestood up and swept her up in his arms. He then took her up the steps to their bedroom. "Imagine angel," He said as he put her in the middle of the bed, "this will be the very bed where we will consummate our marriage." Erik sat beside her, his hand worked its way under her dress and gently caressed the flesh that his fingers contacted. She groaned softly as his hands pushed the material up around her waist. "I will never get tired of this angel. Never."

She smiled as she pulled him over her body. "Neither will I maestro. Now, make love to me."

"Gladly." He whispered passionately.

xxxx

"I told you for the last time monsieur, I do not know of what you speak of." Madame Giry said to Armand.

"You do Madame Giry. You're hiding his identity. I must know." He paused. "Do you really want the opera house's prima ballerina to be running around with some deformed freak!"

Madame Giry narrowed her eyes at him. "Monsieur, get out. Stay out of this opera house. If I see you near Michelle again, I will personally have you arrested."

"You're protecting him."

"Yes monsieur! I am protecting him and Michelle because they have found love. He is no monster or freak as you put it. He is a human being who deserves love and Michelle loves him. Now mark my words monsieur, you come back here and you will be arrested promptly. Leave now."

Armand stared angrily at the old woman then turned on his heels and left. How could she let this continue in the opera house? He would have to go to someone else now. The managers were next.

A/N:

Short chapter, but I got a test on Tuesday so I have to study for it. I hope will be able to start on chapter 15 after that. Please review more. Thanks for the reviews.

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Erik presented his angel with her wedding dress. Michelle allowed Erik to purchase it. She knew he would find something beautiful for her and, of course, he did. The dress he chose was pure white with parted sleeves, much like a medieval wedding dress though made of a beautiful gauzy material and using silk undergarments in the same color to complete it.

"It's beautiful Erik!" She said as he laid the garment over the chair.

"Only a few more days sweetness. Then we will be married in La Madeleine and a new life will await us together." He told her as she hugged him softly. His lips brushed against hers softly. He swept her up in his arms and sat down in the crimson chaise with her in his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while gently kissing his lips. "Mmm." He groaned against her mouth. His arms wrapped around her back while he pulled her against his chest. "Angel. We are going to be so happy."

"Yes Erik."

He gently kissed along her neck, showing her affection. She leaned against his chest while feeling his fingers thread in her hair. His tilted her head gently so that she stared into his eyes. "Michelle, I plan to take you in every room of our home." He smiled, a lustful grin crossing his face. He nibbled along the exposed skin of her neck.

She moaned softly as he continued his ministrations on her neck. He laughed softly while his hand skirted underneath her breasts. "Oh Erik. You tease." She groaned as his large hand grasped her breast. She gasped.

"Yes angel." He whispered then picked her up and took her into their bedroom. After laying her on the bed, he climbed over her and moved his hands to cup her breasts. "Yes. I can and I want to be a tease."

She pressed her hands against his chest feeling his powerful and hard muscles beneath her hands. "Erik, do you want to be a father?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Wondering, that's all."

"Of course I do angel. I want to know what it is like to see you grow with a baby."

"Give me a baby."

He grinned then quickly unbuttoned her dress as she reached up to unbutton his overcoat and crisp white shirt. He grasped her hands and pinned them above her head. "Keep them there." He continued unbuttoning while moving the material to the side. His lips pressed over the top of her breasts as she groaned. He pulled her dress down her hips and finally off her body. She parted her legs as he discarded her dress in the floor.

Pushing her underskirt up her hips, he revealed the smooth, pale skin of her thighs. He bunched the material around her hips. Erik kissed along her neck gently while her hands wrapped around his neck. "You've changed Erik."

"I have?"

"For the better."

He smiled then nuzzled her neck. Erik then whispered in her ear, "I cannot wait till our wedding."

"Me neither. We don't have long. Only a few more days."

"Then you shall become Madame Opera Ghost." Erik said with a laugh.

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "Oh? The Opera Ghost reins over the opera house, what shall I rein over?"

He laughed again while gently running his hands up her stomach. "You will rein over the Opera Ghost himself."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Afterall, someone has to keep a rein over the ghost's business life and personal life." She laughed softly then kissed his lips and rolled over him, bringing him to rest beneath her. He laughed as she playfully attacked his neck with short kisses. Erik couldn't help notice how they already acted like a married couple. There was still kinks to work out, like where they would live and when they would tell Michelle's father. However, for now, they were content in being with each other.

xxxx

"What do you mean you can't do anything about it!" Armand yelled as he stood up from the chair he sat in. "One of your ballerinas' is having relations with this ghost or whatever you wish to call him. Do you not find that important?"

"We can't prove a thing unless you want us to violate Michelle's privacy, which we cannot do as employers." Andre replied.

"She could be raped for all you care."

"I doubt so monsieur. We have a very secure premises." Firmin interrupted. "Besides, we've never seen her at her happiest. Surely if anything detrimental had happened, it would have affected her performance by now."

"I have heard voices in her room. She's speaking with a man. There is something going on and you must get to the bottom of it."

"Monsieur, we will speak to Michelle, but until then you do not need to bother her. Now please leave us." Andre told him.

"Fine." Armand replied then left the two owners.

Andre sighed heavily. "We can't risk angering the Opera Ghost this time." He said as he took out a letter.

"Doesn't it seem though, that he isn't bothering us as much with demands?" Firmin asked as he took the letter and looked at it. The letter was dated a month ago.

"Yes. We cannot interfere with the Opera Ghost and Michelle. Last time was a disaster. Michelle is a least keeping his demands in control."

Firmin nodded then commented, "We won't do anything unless we have to."

Andre nodded his agreement then slipped the letter beneath a stack of papers before they left the room.

A/N:

Sorry for the long update. Been sick with the flu. Hope you like this chapter. More to come.

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Armand snuck into the two managers' office and looked for something that would help him. Beneath a stack of papers he found a paper with black ink, written in an elegant shorthand and signed with the initials O.G. He read the letter:

'Messieurs Andre and Firmin,

I am pleased with the management of the opera house so far. The prima ballerina is exceptional and I expect her to remain in her position. This Marie girl is a cow and does not deserve the stage. Mademoiselle de Chatillion is a wonderful dancer and I do not expect her to be replaced.

Furthurmore, you must not let Marie to attempt any more roughplay or sabatoging of Michelle's performance. I will not have it. If this continues, then I will be forced to take matters in my hands.

Your obedient servant,

O.G.'

This man was crazy. He was obsessed with her and he now had her in his hands. The Opera Ghost had to be stopped somehow. But how would he stop him?

xxxx

Erik pressed his hands over her waist while smoothing the white material over her hips. They both looked in the mirror as she placed her hands over his. His lips grazed her neck as her eyes closed in pleasure and she gasped softly. "Erik no. We'll be late."

"Maybe I want to be late." He growled in her ear.

"No. We can make love later." She replied then squealed as his hands came up to cup her breasts. "Stop being mean."

He laughed in her ear then squeezed her breasts then pulled away quickly so she couldn't slap him. He laughed once more as she playfully slapped his hands. "Monsieur Opera Ghost, if you are going to be bad then later I might have to punish you like a naughty little boy."

Erik raised an eyebrow at her then said, "The things I am going to do to you tonight are rather naughty angel." He then grabbed her waist tightly and nuzzled his head against her breasts. His hands lowered over her behind and squeezed suddenly causing tiny creases in the fabric to appear.

"Erik!" She protested. He laughed as he watched her straighten the back end of her dress. "What is with you maestro?"

"I am excited angel."

"Save your excitement for later."

He frowned playfully then grasped her hand in his larger one. "Let's go angel. I want to call you wife by the end of the day.

She smiled at him and nodded happily.

xxxx

The wedding was held at La Madeleine, a small church near the opera house. There was no one to share the moment with them. Only themselves and the priest. Michelle was Catholic which made Erik only want to give her the perfect wedding. Erik felt a bit uncomfortable standing in front of the altar alone, however when Michelle walked down the aisle, everything seemed perfect. The dress he had picked out for her was a perfect fit.

Erik had bought rings for them earlier in the week and he had given them to the preist. He held her hand as they said their vows together. The preist was kind and understanding to their situation. He performed the ceremony quickly. Erik was happy when he saw her wearing her wedding ring. He was even more happy when he heard those words that pronounced them man and wife. He kissed her passionately as his arms wrapped around her waist. They thanked the preist then left for their home in the opera house.

xxxx

Erik pulled Michelle on his lap with her facing him. "My wife. My beautiful wife." She smiled at him as his lips grazed her neck softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tightening her hold on him. His lips caught her ear lobe and sucked gently on the flesh. He withdrew and whispered, "You couldn't have made me any happier."

"No? I want to make you happier."

He laughed as he caressed her backside. "How do you plan to do that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, giving him a good view of her cleavage. "When do you plan to take me to bed?"

He laughed once more. "My wife wishes to go to bed now?" Smiling, she grabbed his hand then stood up and led him to their bedroom. When they reached their bedroom he turned her around to face him. "I've wanted this for so long angel. You have no idea."

"I want to give you everything Erik." She said then gently kissed his lips and pulled his hands over her hips.

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his hard chest. "I've waited for you all my life. You are so kind and loving and giving Michelle. I have never felt so blessed." He kissed along her jaw and down her neck. She groaned softly then stilled him with her hands.

"One thing at a time Erik. Can you help me out of my dress?"

"It would be an honor." He replied then turned her around and began to unbutton the back of her dress. It seemed that there were so many buttons. He growled as he reached the last button. He pulled the dress down revealing her white undergarments. She quickly stood out of the dress and picked up the dress then draped the garment over the chair.

He gasped softly as she tackled him to the bed, all the while unbuttoning his coat, vest, and crisp shirt. "You're quick angel." He said as he helped her take off his garments.

She smiled then commented, "I want to give you pleasure tonight."

Picking her up, he gently placed her on the bed and focused on taking off her camisole. She pressed her hands over his own and gently stopped him. "What is it angel?"

"Erik, i'm not going to break. You've been so gentle to me but I want this night to be more passionate." She replied as she gently kissed his cheek.

She groaned after he ripped off her camisole and took her lips in a searing kiss. Her hands grasped his shoulders as he moved her to the middle of the bed and parted from her lips to kiss down her neck quickly. She groaned as his hands moved down her waist and worked her pantalets and stockings off.

After discarding the garments in the floor and quickly sat between her parted legs. "Erik." She moaned his name softly in his ear. His lips traversed down her chest and along the valley between her breasts. Erik's hands grasped her breasts as his lips slipped over her left nipple causing her to gasp loudly. Her hands moved to his head. She laced her fingers in his hair pulling slightly harder than usual.

He stopped for a moment to look up at her impassioned face. "Be careful angel."

"Baby." Michelle replied playfully.

He raised an eyebrow at her as she giggled softly. "Baby? No angel. Husband. A baby is what grows inside of you." He replied with a laugh.

Michelle surprisingly rolled him on his back and straddled his hips. They shared a laugh as she began to work on unbuttoning his pants. He groaned as he felt her move over his hips and between his legs. Her fingers quickly unbuttoned his pants and released his cock into her hands. Michelle looked at him seriously now. "Give me a baby. Lets make a family Erik. We'll leave the opera house and go to my family's summer house near Paris."

Erik quickly rolled her beneath him while panting loudly. "I could never refuse to do anything for you my angel. I'll give you a baby. I want to see my wife grow with a child."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked as she ticked an eyebrow upwards.

He growled then slid into her core with a fierceness that made them both gasp a little. Michelle wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer to her. Erik laced his fingers with hers as he slid home, causing her to moan loudly. "Erik!" She gasped as his hips flexed powerfully against her own. She unlaced her fingers from one hand to wrap her arm around his neck. He grasped the sheets with his free hand to steady himself as he constantly moved rhythmatically in and out of her body. Erik buried his face in her neck and heard her scream his name as they both climaxed.

Michelle shuddered beneath him and gripped his body to hers as he rolled her on top of his spent body. After gently kissing her lips he said, "You are so wonderful Michelle. I love you my angel, my wife."

She smiled then kissed his sweaty forehead, "I love you too Erik. My maestro and husband." She paused then said, "So where to next maestro?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You're ready that quickly?"

"We can rest silly. I thought that you said you were going to take me everywhere in our home."

"I plan to." He said. "After we take a rest."

"By the way Erik, how many rooms are in our home?"

"My dear we would need a year to have sex everywhere in the opera house. However here we have the kitchen, dining room, my study, the music room, the main room, the parlor, and the bathroom."

"I'm going to be so sore in the morning."

"I'll tell Madame Giry you have had a previous engagement to attend to that has kept you off your feet."

Michelle laughed softly then curled up beside him and gently stroked his face. "Love you Erik."

"I love you too angel." Erik replied then gently covered both of them up with a sheet.

A/N:

Forgive me for not being able to update. Flu and major homework has kept me away. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Review please!

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Michelle awoke the neck morning feeling very sore and very fulfilled. After brushing the sleep from her eyes, she remembered that they had finally collapsed on a chaise sofa in the parlor. She looked upwards to see her husband sleeping with a very satisfied look on his face.

She giggled softly which woke him up. "What is my wife giggling about?"

"You look so satisfied."

"I am angel. Too satisfied." He said as he gently stroked her hair. "You are so beautiful angel."

Michelle sat up revealing her naked body. "We better go get dressed."

He raised and eyebrow, "Why angel?"

"I have practice today."

Erik laughed softly then pulled her back against his chest. "I already spoke with Madame Giry."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You spoke with her? When?"

"Earlier. Before we had our round of sex last night."

"Are you sure she didn't mind?"

"Why would she mind angel? We got married yesterday. She was too happy to hear that I have a wife."

"She knows?"

"Of course. I've kept her informed of our relationship." Erik answered then gently kissed her forehead. "Angel, she is the only one who knows and I trust her."

"I trust Madame Giry too. I didn't know you had talked to her about me." She kissed his lips softly then said, "Whatever you think is best."

"I love you angel."

"Love you too Erik."

xxxx

Several days later Michelle was walking towards her old bedroom when she felt someone grab her and pull her into her bedroom. "Who is he!"

"Leave me alone Armand. You have no business here."

He secretly locked the door behind him and replied, "I have every right to be here. You cannot stay with this man. He's dangerous."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No. You're dangerous. You are trying to take me away from my husband and I will not let you."

"You're married!"

"Yes." She said proudly then showed him her engagement ring and wedding band. "He's a wonderful husband. If you knew him you would agree."

"Hardly."

"You're jealous. You've been jealous of him. Armand, I love him. I loved him since I met him. Why can't you accept it?"

"Because you were promised to me." He replied softly.

"There was no promise! I have the right to decide who I want to marry."

"That was how I understood it and since that is how I understood it," he grabbed the edge of her tutu and pulled her against him, "I intend to have what was promised." He forced her to the bed and began to rip at her garments. Ripping a long piece of cloth from her tutu, he used it to bind her hands.

"Get off me bastard!" Michelle squirmed furiously as he straddled her hips and continued to rip at her garments. "Stop, God stop it! Erik! Erik! Help!"

"Shut up!" He shouted at her then grabbed a fallen piece of cloth and gagged her with it. Tears streamed down her face as she couldn't believe what was happening.

xxxx

Erik hummed lightly as he walked up to his wife's old bedroom. She used it as a rouse, however, she really slept with him in their home. As he got closer he heard soft muffled noises and sounds of stifled sobs. As he came upon the mirror he looked through to see his wife and a man. He growled and retrieved the punjab lasso from his side.

He then pushed the mirror panel aside and went through. Erik angrily hefted the intruder off his wife and wrapped the lasso around his neck. "Monsieur, you have been in my good graces too long. You over step your boundaries when coming to my wife. How dare you touch my wife!"

His grip on the lasso tightened and started to cause the man in his grasp to choke. "No Erik! No! You musn't!"

"Why musn't I!" He snarled at her.

"Because I don't want you to have any more blood on your hands!" Michelle cried out as tears fell down her cheeks.

He glanced at his wife back to the choking intruder and released him after unlocking the door and pushing him out of the bedroom. After relocking the door and putting the lasso on her makeup table he untied her hands and pulled her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly sobbed against his neck. "Angel please stop crying. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I was scared."

"Erik please calm down. I love you." She said as he wound a hand in her hair.

He pressed soft kisses along her neck and jaw. "I was so angry. You should have let me dispose of him angel."

"It's not worth bloodying your hands more."

He gripped her waist tightly then said, "You're worth everything." He pushed her back a bit to assess what damage had been done. Her costume had rips and tears in the material and her breasts were nearly visible. He growled softly at the thought of another man touching his wife.

Erik stood up and went to her dresser and handed her a nightgown. He then turned around and ripped her costume down the middle. She gasped in surprise. "Erik!"

He smiled at her then gently kissed her lips. "It's already ripped angel. You might as well discard it."

"This is one thing Monsieur Opera Ghost that you will have to be punished for."

He ticked an eyebrow upwards. "Punished? And how will Madame Opera Ghost punish her husband?"

After putting on her nightgown she smiled at him and said, "You don't need to know monsieur." She then sat on the bed and watched him sit with her.

He smiled but then became serious. "I am going to escort you myself angel. I can't trust the opera house to protect you. You were almost raped."

"Erik, I don't know what to do."

"I don't want you to interfere next time angel. The next time I find him near you I will kill him."

She gasped then said, "Erik no. No more blood!"

Erik pressed her into the mattress and growled softly in her ear. "You have a choice angel. Me or him. Who do you wish to be with?"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she replied, "You don't even have to ask me that. You know I always choose you."

"Am I not your husband? Am I not the man that married you?"

"Of course you are."

"Then you will let me do what I need to do to protect you." He told her then gently wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry angel. I didn't mean to snap. I love you."

She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and said softly, "I love you too Erik."

A/N:

Another chapter and I will be busy this week, next week, and the week after. So I will try to add another chapter next weekend. Please review! I love the reviews. Also that lets me know if I am doing well. Thanks for the reviews so far.

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Michelle pressed her hands over her stomach. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over her as she tried to get up. It had been two weeks since the incident and they had not heard from Armand. Michelle groaned in pain as she lay in the bed. "Erik!"

She heard Erik's quick footsteps and suddenly saw him enter the room. "Yes angel?"

"Help." She said as she reached for him. He swiftly walked to her and grasped her hands to help her up. "Oh Erik, so dizzy." Erik gently picked her up in his arms and took her to their bathroom.

"Shh angel. You need to take deep breaths." He told her as he sat her on a chair and kneeled in front of her. He reached over to turn on a faucet over the tub and then grabbed a washcloth. He wet it, turned off the faucet, and gently wrang it out. "Are you still dizzy?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Can you eat?"

"Oh no Erik. I don't want anything to eat." Michelle replied.

Erik gently placed the washcloth over her forehead. "Michelle, I think you're pregnant angel. I hope I am not being to personal when asking this, when have you had your last cycle?"

"A little over a month ago." She responded.

He smiled then gently picked her up again and brought her to the bed to lay down. "Then you are pregnant." He then rearranged the washcloth on her forehead.

"Well it is not easy. I feel dizzy. I don't know if I will be able to dance today." Michelle replied.

"Oh no. You are not going to dance. You are expecting. There will be no dancing and no moving about at all."

"You're unfair."

He raised an eyebrow. "Unfair am I? Last I heard I am your husband and you are to obey me. You will stay in bed till I see you fit to get out of bed."

"And what if I disobey?"

"Punishment." Erik answered.

"Oh? How will my husband punish me?"

He gently sat on the bed as not to disturb her too much. "I think i'll start with a swift spanking."

"Spanking? I am no child." Michelle responded.

"But you are my wife." Erik told her as he gently caressed her cheek.

"You are so unfair." She told him.

He smiled down at her. "Angel, I love you."

"I love you too Erik."

"When you're feeling better we will celebrate."

"Oh? What will we do?" Michelle questioned.

"Have a nice dinner. You know that I intend to feed you. Then i'll take you back to our bedrooom and have a little time to ourselves."

"Erik, I don't need to be fed."

"Indulge your husband angel. I want to do this for you. This is our first child and we don't exactly know what is going to happen in the months to follow."

"I'll tell you. I will be getting fatter as each month passes and you won't want a wife who is too moody and..." Erik silenced her with a passionate kiss to her lips.

"First, you are not going to be fat angel. I love you in any size, but you'll be growing because the child will be as well. Second, I can handle a moody wife. I certainly know how to put you in your place."

She ticked an eyebrow upwards as she grabbed his shoulders to pull him over her. "Indulge me by sleeping with me for a bit."

"Would you rather have me between your legs angel?" Erik questioned with a slight smirk.

"Monsieur Opera Ghost. You naughty man." Michelle commented as she suddenly parted her legs so he could lay over her gently.

"All in fun angel." He murmured softly in her ear then said, "I love you Michelle."

"I love you too Erik."

A/N:

Okay this week is going to be hectic so I thought I would put in a chapter. Sorry it's short! Next chapter is going to have some sex in it, so thought I would give you a warning. So anyway, thanks for the reviews! They keep me going!

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Erik watched Michelle begin knitting a baby outfit as they sat in front of a fire.

"It would be nice to have an animal down here. You know, a little puppy or kitten."

Erik raised an eyebrow at his wife. She turned to look at him for a response. "A

puppy or a kitten? We have Cesar dear."

"Cesar is yours. Besides he is a horse. He is not a small animal I can hold."

Michelle replied.

He smiled as she continued her knitting. Erik clamped a hand over her own and

stared in her eyes. "You know what I think we should do." He stated simply, leaving

her imagination to fill in the blanks. She shivered visibly as he pressed a kiss to

her neck. "Put your damn knitting down. I don't care to watch you knit now."

"But Erik...Should we be doing that?"

He pulled the knitting needles and yarn from her hands and put it on the small

table beside the chaise. "It's allowed angel. At least during the first five months

of pregnancy."

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know so much about pregnancy?"

Erik laughed softly. "I read angel and there has been more than one pregnant

ballerina here during my stay as Opera Ghost." He paused. "You are so beautiful.

Allow me to do the work angel. You know your husband loves you." Erik said as he

pulled her on his lap.

"Erik you usually do the work." Michelle replied suddenly feeling a shiver of

pleasure run down her spine.

He smirked then softly pressed his hands to her hips. "I can't help I 'love'

consummating so much. And I do love it."

"When will I get to pleasure you?"

He slowly stretched out on the chaise as she settled over his lap while pulling her

dress up to reveal her legs. "When I decide it angel. Besides, I get enough

pleasure from your reactions."

She blushed as he gently stroked the side of her leg. She shivered in pleasure.

"You are unfair Monsieur."

He chuckled then said, "I can be unfair angel. I am your husband afterall." Erik

traced a finger up her leg and finally came to rest on her hip. "I want to make you

happy always."

"Erik. Eventually i'm going to have my time with you." He laughed loudly as she

pushed his shoulders back against the cushion. "Why are you laughing? Don't I have

a right to you? Isn't marriage equal?"

"Oh Michelle. You know I am yours. I am laughing because you are so thoughtful. You

always want to make me happy and I appreciate you for that." He responded as his

hands wondered up her side and cupped her breasts. She gasped a little while her

small hands came over his. "This is interesting angel. I never knew that I would

have a pregnant wife. I never thought I would enjoy the sight of a woman pregnant

with my child."

"Well it won't be enjoyable as it seems. I will be grumpy and certainly my body

will not be appealing."

Erik laughed once more. "I believe we had this discussion. Now," He said as he

reached between them to unbutton his black pants, "I also believe that we were

going to consummate."

Michelle sat back to unbutton the front of her dress to reveal her camisole. She

then took it off and threw it over the back of the chaise. "I would fear the day we

can't consummate Erik."

He smiled at her as she continued shedding clothes. "Why is that angel?"

"Because we would lose such a vital part of our relationship." She replied then

kissed his lips softly.

"Mmm..." He moaned against her mouth.

Erik grasped her, pulling her hard against his chest. He then positioned himself

before her entrance quickly and slid home. Michelle gasped loudly as her arms wound

round his neck and her hands grasped his dark hair. He wrapped his arms around her

back and began to thrust up against her hips. "Ohhh! Erik!" She groaned while he

continued thrusting into her warmth. Michelle's hands dropped to grasp his

shoulders tightly. Erik growled loudly as he felt her inner walls clamp on his

member. She screamed as her orgasm rocked through her. Erik felt his own triggered

and emptied herself into her.

Michelle panted heavily as Erik stroked her hair. He felt her let go of his

shoulders. "I love you angel." He finally whispered.

She looked up at him and said, "I love you too Erik."

A/N:

Short but nice. Hope you like it. I will write another hopefully this weekend. Thanks for the reviews. Please review!

Your obedient author,

Pyrite.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Erik looked down at Madame Giry as she took the letter he had just written. "Erik, this is not a threat letter is it?"

"No madame. I am letting them know that Michelle will be taking a leave of absence for about eight months."

"Why?"

"She's pregnant with our first child." He replied.

Madame Giry gasped, "Truly?"

"Yes." Erik said as a smile covered his face. "Which leads me to the next matter needing attention." His smile turned to a frown now. "The next time her so-called friend comes by I want you to lead him to the cellars."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Kill him." Erik replied as his golden eyes flashed with anger.

"Are you planning to tell Michelle this?" Madame Giry questioned him.

"No. She doesn't need to know." He replied.

"It will be dangerous if you do not tell her. Change your mind Erik." She urged him.

"No. He tried to rape her. That is something I do not abide. Michelle is 'my' wife and I do not intend to allow that to happen again. Michelle knows that I have to keep her safe."

"Be careful Erik. Michelle loves you and will do anything for you but she does not abide killing for any reason. You know that."

"That is why I don't intend to tell her." He paused before turning around, "I'm going back. I will see you in a while madame."

xxxx

Michelle felt terrible as she leaned over the bathtub and covered her mouth to keep from vomiting. She felt achy all over as she tried to stand up and make her way to the bed. Erik had been gone for at least half an hour which had started to worry her. He said he would be back in only a few minutes.

Soft echoes of footsteps were heard as Erik entered the bathroom. "Angel. What are you doing in the bathroom?"

"What does it look like? I am sick." She snapped suddenly.

He gently picked her up and took her from the bathroom to the bedroom. After placing her on the bed he looked at her and shook a finger at her. "No need to be grumpy angel. I'm only concerned."

She looked up at him and suddenly sighed. "I'm sorry Erik. I feel so bad."

"Of course you would feel bad. You are carrying a child. Remember your body is still adjusting to carrying a baby."

"I despise men sometimes." She told him.

He laughed softly as he gently sat on the bed and stroked her face. "The downfall of men is that we have such a strong sex drive. Or maybe that is just me." He smiled and gently kissed her. "I do not know how I am going to bear the four months that we cannot have sex."

This made Michelle laugh knowing that he was joking, at least a little bit. "Maybe we can find a way to continue. Though we cannot do what we usually do. We can only play a bit."

Erik smiled then pressed a kiss into her hand. "I love you angel."

"You always tell me that. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"It's the truth."

She gently kissed him. "I know. I love you too Erik."

A/N:

Short chapter, but I have another paper to write. So maybe I'll get in another chapter this week. Thank you for the reviews! Please review so I know that I am doing good! Thanks.

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

A month passed for the happy couple and Michelle grew in her pregnancy. She was nearing the end of her first period of pregnancy and the change was evident. Her moods became wilder and her body reacted to the major change of accompanying another being in her body. Erik had not seen Armand since the time of Michelle's attempted rape. He hoped that he was gone and would not come back.

Michelle was feeling the effects of her pregnancy especially today. Her body kept going from hot to cold then back again. Erik being the good husband he was, planned to take care of her all day as he had been since the effects became stronger. "ERIK!" Michelle shouted from all the way in the bathroom.

"Yes angel." He said as he entered the bathroom.

"I feel so sick."

He laughed, though he couldn't help it. She had a way of whining cutely. "Angel, you are so cute."

"I'll show you cute when I get up from this floor." She snapped suddenly.

Erik laughed once more then gently picked her up from the floor. She groaned then leaned her head against his chest. "I know you are feeling terrible angel."

"You have no idea." She whispered as he lay her on the bed.

"What do you want? How can I help you?"

"No food. I'm so cold."

He lay another cover over her body as she adjusted herself in bed. "You have to eat. Remember you are eating for two, not one, anymore."

"I'm not hungry Erik." Michelle protested.

"You're going to eat." Erik told her in a stern tone.

She looked up at him as he stared down at her. "Erik!" She whined.

"Some broth will do for now since you are cold."

"But Erik! You're being unfair."

He raised an eyebrow as he picked her up once more and proceeded to take her to the kitchen. "Yes I am. However, you need your nutrition and the baby needs nutrition. After you have had something to eat then you can lay down."

Once Erik took her to the kitchen he set to fix her some broth. Erik was a very attentitive husband and he made sure his wife had everything she needed. As he made the broth he heard her mutter angrily. "Michelle you are having some wild mood swings angel. However, I can handle them."

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "Wild moodswings?" She pointed at him and said, "I am definitely going to have to lessen our sex time."

Now it was Erik's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Is that so? We shall see after you have your lunch angel." He then brought her a bowl of broth and set it in front of her. "Now eat or I shall feed you."

"I'm not a baby Erik." She replied then took up her spoon and spooned some broth into her mouth.

He leaned down to and whispered in her ear, "However, you are carrying one."

Michelle ate silently as Erik watched. He made sure that she finished all of her broth then put the bowl in the sink to be washed later. Michelle had started for the bedroom by the time he had left the kitchen. Erik caught her hand and pulled his startled wife hard against him. "I think I know why you are so grumpy with me angel and I am going to tell you what I think. I think you think that I think you are unattractive now that you are pregnant."

"But Erik.." She tried to protest but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Let me finish angel." He continued, "However, if any man has ever told you that a pregnant woman does not look desirable then that is a flat out lie. If any married man has told you that, that also is a falsehood. Because I find that my wife is not only growing in her belly," He paused to place a hand over her swollen stomach, "But she is growing in other places that, shall we say, incite desire and passion. You have no idea how hard I get just from looking at you."

Michelle blushed as he gathered her up in his arms and sat on a plush red chair nearest to him. He reached up and pulled her camisole off of her body exposing her breasts to the cold air. She shivered as he reached up to cup her tender breasts gently. "Erik." She moaned his name softly.

Erik repositioned her in his lap then caressed her breasts. It was amazing to him to have a pregnant wife. Pregancy brought strange changes in a woman. He had noticed that she was more tender in her breasts, which was obvious because she would be nursing later on. He smiled then lowered his head to a swollen nipple, drawing it in his mouth and sending intense waves of pleasure and heat to settle between her thighs. Michelle cried out his name several times before he pulled back to repeat his ministrations on her other breast.

He was very quick to sweep her up again and place her in the chair after he finished his raid upon her breasts. "Erik." She groaned. Erik grinned at her then pushed her underskirt up around her waist and parted her legs. She tried to protest but once he buried his head between her legs, it was all over. Erik grasped her inner thighs gently as his tongue did the work. Michelle thrust her hand in Erik's hair and cried out his name several times as she felt waves of pleasure settle over her. Erik cupped her buttocks to pull her closer to his face. Michelle shrieked her pleasure as she went rigid and bucked wildly against his face.

Erik grinned again. He felt good as he usually did when they had their times like this. He looked up at her sweaty and panting body and gently took her hand to kiss it. "Jesus. Do you always have to do that?" Michelle asked between breaths.

He looked as if he was thinking for a moment then said, "Yes angel, I do."

"Erik, you have such a wicked tongue."

"I pity the foolish husband who does not take pleasure in pleasuring his wife this way." He gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom then lay her on the bed. "I love you angel."

"I love you too Erik."

A/N:

Yeah I know. More sex. Yay! Anyway, thank you for the reviews. Please review. I would like to know how I am doing! Thanks!

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Erik and Michelle had not seen or heard from Armand since the incident earlier on.

Erik was still looking to see him try to come to take his wife away. However, they

could not focus on him because Michelle was about have their first child. Nearly

six months had passed and Michelle was swollen with their child. Her body was sore

all the time which gave her a great amount of trouble. She cried when she was in

pain which always disturbed and saddened Erik. He had always heard the first

pregnancy was the hardest, but Jesus, Michelle had to have one of the hardest

pregnancies ever.

"Erik. Oh God." Michelle said as she struggled to stand up from the chair she was

in. She thought she felt something that felt wet and sticky coat her thighs

suddenly.

Erik leapt to his feet quickly and asked, "Is it time angel?" She nodded her head

quickly. He swept her up quickly in his arms and took the quickest tunnels to

Michelle's room up above. He had ordered the managers not give it away to any new

ballerinas and of course, they obeyed. He layed her on her bed gently and said,

"I'm going to get Madame Giry. I will be back quickly. Keep calm." He then quickly

opened the door and left.

Michelle, however, did not feel calm. She could feel pains spread through her

abdomen and thighs. Tears fell steadily down her cheeks as she spread her legs

slowly to see if the pain would go away. No. The pain didn't go away, it only got

worse! Erik barged in with Madame Giry behind him, "Michelle, Madame Giry says that

the doctor is not in tonight."

"What! What am I going to do!" Michelle shouted as she cried even harder.

Madame Giry took her hand and gently said, "Don't worry Michelle. Erik can deliver

the baby."

"What! I don't know how to deliver a child! What do I look like? A nurse!" Erik,

in turn, shouted. He then looked at his wife and noticed the pain in her face.

"Angel, I will do my best but I don't know how."

"Please Erik." She begged him. "I can't wait any longer."

"Antoinette, i'm going to need your help." Erik said as he turned to her.

She nodded then went off to gather the things they would need. Erik gently took

Michelle's hand in his own. She squeezed his hand in pain. "Erik, it hurts."

He looked at her with saddened eyes. He hated to see his wife in pain. "I know

angel, but it will be all over soon." Madame Giry returned with a few towels and a

bowl of warm water.

"We'll need to prop her up a bit Erik." Madame Giry told him.

Erik helped his wife up as Madame Giry put four pillow under her back. He then

gently lay her back down on the pillows. Erik heard his wife moan in pain. "Shh

angel. It'll be over soon."

However, that was as far from the truth as ever. The next four hours tested not

only Michelle, but all three of them. Erik had never helped a woman give birth to a

child and Antoinette could only help so much because she was trying to keep

Michelle calm. Michelle, though, had to be the worst of the three. She didn't know

what she was supposed to do except to push and whenever she did that waves of pain

so strong overcame her body that she had to stop pushing.

"Angel you have to finish this. I know it hurts..."

"Hurts! You have no idea!" She interrupted him as he placed his hands on her thighs

once more.

"You can do this Michelle. Now listen to your husband and push!" Erik bellowed at

her. Michelle grabbed bunches of the sheets in her hands and screamed bloody murder

as she pushed as hard as she could. "Almost there angel. One more time."

"No. I can't." Michelle whimpered softly.

"Angel please. I know you are tired and are in pain, but our baby needs to come

out. The legs are out for God's sake. One last time. Push as hard as you can. I

know you can do it." He said as he gently reached up and stroked her sweat-covered

cheek.

Michelle grasped the sheets again as she closed her eyes tightly, took a deep

breath, then pushed with all of her might as she shrieked from the pain. Then

suddenly she felt the pain subside and a rush of wetness coat her inner thighs. She

opened her eyes as she heard a baby's cry. She noticed Erik had taken off his mask.

Tears of happiness fell down his cheeks as he cut the cord connecting his child and

wife.

"Is it a girl or boy?" She questioned her husband.

"Girl. It's a girl angel. She looks just like you." Erik answered. He wrapped his

daughter in a towel then handed her to Michelle. He then moved the pillows and sat

behind her. "What are we going to name her?"

"I don't know. I thought you could name our first child." Michelle said as she

leaned her head against his chest.

"It would be an honor Michelle." He thought for a minute then said, "Fawna. How

about Fawna?"

"It's a beautiful name Erik." She then looked at her daughter and said, "Welcome to

the world Fawna." Their daughter began to cry softly, seemingly wanting something.

"I believe she wants fed." Madame Giry interrupted as she smiled at the three.

Erik had foreseen this, being the intelligent man he was, and had suggested to

Michelle to sew some straps on her newer undergarments that could unhook or

unbutton so that she would have a hard time when breastfeeding. He helped her

unbutton the straps and watched as the garment fell about her waist. Michelle

looked to Madame Giry with confused eyes. "Cradle her against your breasts. She

will know what to do."

Erik watched with interest as his wife did what Madame Giry told her and their

daughter immediately attached herself to his wife's left breast and began sucking.

He had never seen such an act before, though he had heard of it and read about it,

it was very interesting to watch for him.

A while later after Fawna was fast asleep in Michelle's arms, they decided to go

back down to their home so Michelle could get a bath and sleep as well. Madame Giry

accompanied them after taking the sleeping infant in her arms. Erik carried

Michelle since she was still too weak to walk for that matter.

Once down in their home, they put Fawna in her crib and covered her up with several

covers to keep her warm. Erik prepared a warm bath for his wife and put a soothing

lavender oil in the bath to help Michelle fall asleep faster. After he had prepared

the bath, he helped her undress and put her in the tub. He watched as she tenderly

ran a sponge along her limbs.

"Angel, can I tell you something?" Erik questioned his wife as she relaxed in the

tub.

Michelle laughed softly the said, "Of course Erik. You know you can always tell me

anything."

"When I saw you with Fawna earlier I was so happy, but I was wondering if she had

not come out looking..." He was interrupted as she threw her sponge at him, missing

him by an inch.

"Don't you dare suggest that. Do you think I would have given myself to you,

married you, and given you a child if I didn't love you? I don't care that your

face isn't perfect Erik. I love you so much. You are more than a face and don't you

forget that. If Fawna had come out with your deformity then I would still love

her." Michelle told him angrily.

"I'm sorry angel. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Michelle looked at him with saddened eyes. "Erik stop thinking that you are not

worth anything. I love you damn it. Now please help me out of the tub."

Erik did so and helped her dry off as she leaned heavily against the sink. Once her body was completely dry, he helped her into a silky white nightgown and started to take her to the bedroom. Madame Giry left after Erik and Michelle reentered the bedroom. Erik placed his wife on the bed then checked up on their daughter to find her sleeping.

"Come here and sleep with me." Michelle told Erik as she curled up in the covers. He obeyed his wife and came to the bed after taking off his shoes and vest. He then crawled into bed and scooted beside his wife. He gently wrapped an arm around her stomach and kissed her neck. "I love you Erik."

"I love you too Michelle." Erik replied then nuzzled her neck as he fell asleep.

A/N:

So I hope that wasn't too squicky for you. I really appreciate the reviews. Please review soon! Thanks!

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Michelle awoke to hear Erik's soft breathing in her ear. She smiled as she gently kissed him softly. He groaned as he opened his eyes. "Michelle. Does Fawna need fed?"

"Not yet. I thought we could have some time together." She replied as she gently stroked his face. "Take off your mask. The damn thing bothers me." He obeyed then gently peeled his mask from his face and stroked his marred flesh. "You are so handsome."

"Oh angel. I wish my face was whole."

She looked at him with angered yet sad eyes. Her body protested as she straddled his hips in pain. "Listen Erik, this self-pity is going to stop." She then pulled apart his shirt as she kissed his lips softly. He gently ran his fingers along her shoulders as she kiss down his neck and along his jawbone.

"So eager angel? Want to have another child?" He asked.

"I just want you to feel special Erik. I know I haven't been too attentitive towards you since I got pregnant. Can't I show my husband how special he is?" She asked him.

"What if Fawna wakes up?"

"Then i'll stop."

"I don't think I would let you." He said as he caressed the small of her back and growled softly. She smiled then gently kissed his lips again. She felt his member harden beneath her. "See what you've done angel."

"Stop whining." Michelle told him.

"Who said I was whining?"

"Oh you are, however you will find that I am going to please you greatly. So keep your head back while I do my stuff." Michelle commanded him and he obeyed. Erik felt her lips attack his neck as she licked along the column of his neck. He had never seen her so commanding and determined. He liked it. Erik groaned as she made her way down his neck and licked paths across his chest, eventually licking over a flat nipple and sucking softly on it.

"Damn where have you learned to do that?" Erik suddenly asked.

"I've done it before." She said.

Before she could continue she heard Fawna cry softly. She gently kissed his lips and went to the crib. She picked up the fussy child and made her way over to the bed. Once situated, Erik helped her unbutton her straps and watched as the material fell over her breasts and down around her waist. He then watched as Michelle nestled Fawna against her breast.

"How many children do you want?" Erik asked her.

"I don't know Erik. How many do you want?"

"Four sounds good." He responded.

Michelle's jaw dropped. "Four! Not that I would want that many, but I hope we have at least a year between births."

Erik laughed softly. "I can assume that last night was not the best for you."

"I'm so sore Erik. Everything is sore. My breasts, my abdomen, everything! Not that I am complaining."

"Oh no. You aren't." He replied playfully.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh Erik. You are not being cute." She paused, looking sad momentarily.

"Angel? Why do you look sad? You know I was playing."

"It's not that Erik. I wasn't sure that I would be able to give you a child." Michelle admitted to her husband.

"Why angel?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Because miscarriages are a common occurrence among females in my family." She replied.

"Oh Michelle, you should have told me. We are definitely going to be safer the next pregnancy you have." He scolded her.

Once Fawna finished, Michelle took her back to her crib to sleep for a while more. When tucked safely in the covers, she walked back to the bed and got in. "What if you hadn't wanted me then?"

He ticked an eyebrow upwards. "Not want you? Angel, you saved me. I love you. Whether we had Fawna or not." He gently caressed her face softly then kissed her lips. "I love you more than anything. More than the music I write."

She smiled softly at him, "I love you more than ballet and anything else."

He nuzzled her neck then gently rolled her on her side and pulled her against his body softly, "Look what our love, our passion has produced. A sweet little girl who is perfect."

She smiled. "We are so lucky to have her."

"Yes indeed." He whispered as he gently kissed her lips and caressed her waist. "Can we finish what we were doing earlier?"

"Does it look like I would deny you?"

"No."

Michelle smiled as she felt Erik explore her body gingerly. "Love you Erik. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Thank you for allowing me to make love to you angel." Erik replied the kissed her softly and heard her whisper, "No problem maestro."

A/N:

So here is a real nice chapter. The next chapter will be squicky/uncomfortable so watch out for that. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews. Please review soon!

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four:

A few weeks passed by and Erik and Michelle were finally getting the hang of being parents. Erik was a very attentitive father and did everything to make his daughter happy. He rocked her and played with her and fed her. Everything he did was for his daughter and he couldn't be more happier to do it.

Michelle only went up to the main part of the opera house to announce that she would be able to perform in the next opera. Once she had, she walked back down a hall towards her bedroom. Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her down a darkened hall away from the main part of the opera house. "Let me go!" She protested.

"No whore." A familiar voice spat at her.

"Armand? How dare you even say that to me!" She shouted at him.

"Get off your high horse Michelle. You're a whore to a deformed monster." He replied then pushed her up against the wall. She moaned in pain. "So if you play whore to him then you can do so for me too."

"I'm NOT A WHORE!" She shouted loudly in his ear.

"Are you sure? Didn't you give yourself before you were married?"

She gasped loudly, "You dare suggest.."

"Don't play coy." He cut her off. "I knew he took your virginity from the moment I saw you two rutting like animals. How can you enjoy a monster doing those things to you!"

"He is not a monster! He is my husband and he means everything to me. You're hardly a man. You could never fill his shoes. He is much more caring and kind than any man I have ever known!" She paused as anger raged in her eyes. "And all this time you wanted me for my body. You are different from the boy I knew years ago. All you want is my father's fortune but you are not going to get it!"

She felt pain rise in her cheek as he slapped her. "I may not get your fortune, however Michelle, I will have you and there is nothing you or your deformed moster of a husband can do about it."

For once in her life she had never felt such a feel of anger and rage come over her. Michelle beat her hands against his shoulders then with all her force, she brought her knee to his crotch, which sent him falling backwards. She should have run, but she would not, she could not. Not after the insult that he had said about her husband.

"How dare you!" She screamed as she launched herself at him and wrestled with him. "Don't you ever speak of my husband again!" Michelle screamed then gasped as he pushed her harshly on her back, causing pain to shoot up her back and head. He pinned her hands above her head with one hand as he forced her legs apart and kneeled between them.

"He's not here to protect you Michelle! I can do anything I want!"

Suddenly, Michelle saw her husband's glowing eyes and saw him wrap a rope around Armand's neck. "Not here am I!" Erik questioned the choking man.

"Erik!" Michelle cried out as he pulled Armand off her then pushed him up against the wall.

"You see when you are in the Opera Ghost's domain you do not do anything to threaten his wife! You will find that I can be a beneficial Opera Ghost or one that commands. I intend for you to die so goodbye!" Erik shouted then pulled hard on the rope until he heard a satisfying crack. He dropped the body in the floor and went over to Michelle.

"Erik." She whispered sadly as he picked her up in his arms. She gently leaned her head against his chest.

"You will be bothered by him no more."

Michelle felt sad that there was no other way to get rid of Armand but death. She cried softly as Erik took her down to the lair and gently laid her on their bed. Fawna slept soundly as Erik climbed into bed and drew Michelle close to him. "It's alright angel. I love you."

She buried her head against his chest and whispered, "I love you too Erik."

A/N:

Sorry so short. I appreciate the wonderful reviews. Thank you so much! Please review!

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Michelle felt sore as she nursed Fawna. She felt terrible, both mentally and physically. She looked at Erik as he watched her nurse. "What?"

"You are angry with me, aren't you?" He asked her.

"Why would I be angry with you Erik? Last I heard, you did not try to rape me."

"I killed your friend." Erik replied.

She frowned. "Armand was no friend of mine. I love you Erik. I always will. I am glad you saved me when you did."

He growled suddenly, "I would have never forgiven myself if you were raped in my own opera house."

Michelle stood up after feeding Fawna then put her back in her crib for a while longer. She then walked back to the bed and climbed on it. Erik pulled her against his body and gently kissed her lips. He gently placed his hand on her waist. "I love you." She whispered softly in his ear.

"I love you too angel." He smiled as she gently ran her fingers over the ridges of the left side of his face. "I am so glad that you are my wife."

"Christine never comes over your mind?"

He shook his head, "No angel. Never. Now that I have you, I have more than I could ever want."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yes." He replied then pulled her closer to him. She gently kissed his lips and stroked his dark hair. "I have a woman who loves me and saved me from the darkness and lonliness I was dwelling in."

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I love you. I am going to send father a letter and ask him for the summer house."

"Are you going to tell him that we are married?"

"Yes and that he has a grandchild." She replied.

"What do you think he will say?" Erik questioned her.

"I don't know. I hope he will understand. I love you."

He smiled then gently kissed her lips softly. "Don't worry angel. Everything will be fine. I love you."

She smiled at him and gently kissed his cheek, "I love you too Erik."

A/N:

Sorry so short. Yeesh. I have been so busy with things at the house. Next week I start school (lucky me) and I am going to try to get two chapters up before then. Thanks for the reviews. Review please!

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Michelle tiredly stretched as they finished practicing for the new opera. She couldn't wait to get back to see Erik and her daughter. As she made her way back she was suddenly stopped by Marie. "What do you want?" Michelle snapped at her.

"I know why you were missing." She replied with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh?"

"You were pregnant, weren't you? You're his wife aren't you?"

Michelle glared at the younger ballerina then said, "Yes to both and I am very proud of it."

"Is he as deformed as they say?" She sneered.

Michelle pushed her against the wall suddenly then said, "Listen slut, my husband is the true owner of the opera house and the only reason he didn't kill you for the stunt you pulled on me was because I told him not to. So you will stay out of my business or maybe I will tell him to cause an accident. If you know what I mean."

Michelle then stomped off to see Erik.

xxxx

Erik knew his wife was angry when she came into the lair with a look of anger on her face. He held Fawna in his arms as she went into the bedroom and changed. When she came back out, she wore a white nightgown and robe. "What's the matter Michelle?"

"That idiot Marie stopped me before I came." She said as she sat down beside him on the couch and took her daughter from her husband. "Would you?" She asked as she indicated her strap.

"Of course angel." He replied while unbuttoning the strap and pulling the material over her breast. Michelle cradled her daughter against her breast then looked at her husband as Fawna attached herself to Michelle's breast.

"I'm so tired of this. After this opera, were moving." Michelle told him.

"Have you heard from your father?" Erik questioned.

"No. I'm sure I will hear from him soon though." Michelle replied.

"Michelle, I know you are becoming tired. Are you sure you feel well enough to perform the opera?"

"Yes. I will be fine. Are you sure you want to move from the opera house?"

"Anywhere you go i'll go too." Erik replied then kissed her cheek softly.

"I'm so lucky to have you Erik and so is Fawna. You are such a great father. So attentitive to your daughter's needs."

He smiled then said, "I appreciate it angel."

"Here take your daughter, I think she has had her fill." Michelle told him as she handed their daughter to him.

He cradled Fawna in his arms as his wife buttoned the strap and straightened her nightgown. "I love you."

She smiled at him then said, "I love you too Erik."

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. Anyway, next chapter will definitely be longer. Thanks for the reviews.

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

_'Michelle:_

_Your marriage and pregnancy surprise me. Why didn't you send me a letter sooner? Who is this Erik who captured your heart? You say Armand is dead and even worse, he tried to rape you? How could he do such a thing? How did he die? On top of this, you tell me that you want to move into the summer cottage near Paris and you want to leave the opera house. _

_I will be coming to Paris to see my granddaughter and you and your husband. I hope that your husband is worth sacrificing your ballet career. _

_Papa'_

Michelle read this over and over. Of course her family was worth it. Erik and Fawna were her family now. They were the only ones that mattered. She placed it on her table and looked at her daughter who slept peacefully beside her on the bed. Erik had gone to request some food from Madame Giry. She looked on while gently stroking her daughter's stomach.

"How are my girls?" Erik asked as he came into the bedroom.

"Erik shh." Michelle replied as she brought her forefingr to her lips and pointed at their daughter. She then handed Erik the letter her father had sent her. "From my father."

Erik read it while gently sitting on the bed as not to disturb their daughter. "Do you think that I am making you sacrifice your ballet career?"

"No Erik. I would do anything for you. I love you so much." Michelle replied.

Michelle picked up their child slowly then walked over and gently placed her in her crib without waking her up. After covering her up she climbed back into bed and over her husband, gently straddling his hips. "Tell me maestro, would you give up your music?"

"Of course I would."

"I would never ask you to Erik, but this is my choice. I don't want to have a career if I have a family." She explained to him.

Erik smiled then quickly pushed her on her back. Michelle groaned as he pushed her legs apart and ran his hands up the side of her legs. "I say we make more."

Michelle gasped loudly then said, "Already?"

"I'm not getting any younger Michelle." Erik growled low in her ear. "How about we start once more? I want to see you grow again."

"You're jesting Erik! Another child?" Michelle shouted out in surprise.

"No I am not angel. Don't you want to begin once more?"

"Yes, of course I do." Michelle replied, "but so soon Erik?"

"Like I said angel, i'm not getting any younger." Erik replied then ran a hand over her stomach. "I want to experience everything again. Even the wild mood swings."

Michelle slapped her husband playfully. "I'll show you wild mood swings monsieur."

"Oh?" He asked then suddenly pushed her chemise over her breasts as his lips grazed her neck softly.

"Erik..." She groaned softly in his ear as her hands wound in his dark hair. Erik smiled as his mouth settled over her breast. He pressed kisses in her flesh then drew her nipple into his welcoming mouth. He heard a whimper then she said, "Oh Erik...it's been so long."

He pulled back, only momentarily to comment, "Yes it has angel. I intend to take you now." He then consumed her sensitive nipple once more and sucked rapidly. Erik never tired of bringing his wife pleasure. He loved her and would do anything for the woman who saved him from lonliness. He smiled as he grazed over her nipple then left it for it's twin. She groaned softly in his ear as he repeated his ministrations.

"I fear we may wake up our daughter if we do not get this over quickly Erik." Michelle commented as her breaths came out in short spurts.

He lifted his head and smiled at her. "Alright angel. We'll be quick about it...this time at least." He smirked then pulled her on top of him and sat up pushing her in his lap. He reached between them and unbuttoned his pants. She helped him push his pants down as he grasped her hips. Michelle grasped his member and positioned it before her core and slid quickly on his cock.

She groaned softly in his ear as his hips flexed against her own. "Oh Erik." She moaned. He secured an arm around her waist as he bucked against her hips continously. He gently grasped her breast as he bucked more against her hips. Michelle wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stifled her moans in the damp skin of his neck.

"Almost there angel..." Erik growled in her ear. She felt him grow harder and harder then warmth flooded her insides as he shook. She groaned as her climax shook her and she and Erik fell back onto the bed. He gently kissed her cheek softly. "That felt good angel."

She smiled as she kissed the skin of his neck softly. "I hope that satisfied your appetite for a while."

He laughed quietly in her ear. "Yes madame."

She rolled off of him then gently cuddled up against him as he stroked her hair. "I love you Erik."

He smiled then said, "As I love you Michelle."

A/N:

Well. I updated again. Don't expect another update till later in the week. I have school. Boy is it hard. Yeesh. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Please review more!

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

"Stop fidgeting Erik. You're only making it worse." Michelle scolded her husband as she smoothed her hands over his coat.

"I cannot help it angel. What if your father does not like me? What if he doesn't understand the predicament we are in? What if..."

Michelle pressed a kiss to his lips as he sighed against her lips. "You worry too much Erik. No matter what happens I am still your wife and that means more to me than anything."

He smiled then gently pressed a kiss back as his arms wrapped around her waist. "I suppose we should go on."

She laughed softly in his ear. "You sound disappointed."

"Only that I can't have a little fun."

"Oh Erik. Keep your sex drive in check maestro. I'm not ready to present my husband with an erection the size of...well you get my point. Besides you're a father now and you must be presentable." Michelle told him then went over to the crib and picked up their child.

Erik laughed softly as he took Fawna in his arms. He smiled as tiny hands grasped his finger. "Yes Michelle." Erik smiled as he followed her up to the main part of the opera house. He was very careful to make sure he kept Fawna wrapped in his cloak so she would not be chilled when they went through the tunnels.

Once reaching the main floor they headed to the marble foyer and out the door into the cold air. Erik kept his daughter wrapped in his cloak and close to the warmth of his chest. Michelle smiled as she gently kissed Erik's cheek. "Everything will go fine. You will see."

They waited for a few minutes before a carriage pulled up in front of them. The driver quickly scrambled to open the door. Once he opened the door, Michelle's father, stepped out to greet them. "Father!" Michelle shouted as she rushed to quickly hug him. Her father greeted her with open arms as they hugged for a few minutes. "Father," She gestured to Erik "this is my husband Erik and our daughter Fawna."

"So this is the man who captured your heart? Let us get inside the carriage. I do not want my grandchild to freeze."

Erik and Michelle nodded then followed him into the carriage. Erik was careful as he stepped up and sat beside Michelle. He gave Michelle Fawna then gently wrapped his arm around Michelle's waist. Michelle cradled their daughter to her chest as Erik glanced nervously at Michelle. "I understand you want the summer house for yourselves."

"Yes. It will be enough for us to live in. Father, I know that you were not expecting this, however love does not happen when we want it to. Erik is the best husband I could ask for. He is wonderful and kind and he is a great father, just like you are."

"Do you have something to hide?" Her father asked Erik suddenly.

Erik gulped loudly. He had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. "I...uh...Michelle." He stuttered while looking at her with pleading eyes.

Michelle gently entwined her fingers with his and said, "Erik is, well for lack of better terms, deformed on the right side of his face. Oh but Father he is so talented and handsome to me. He is a genius. He composes, designs, cooks, sings...I can go on about him." She looked into his golden eyes. "In fact I don't see him as deformed. He is whole to me and more wonderful than any man I know."

A tear fell down Erik's visible cheek. "Oh angel. You are too kind."

They kissed briefly as Michelle's father smiled. "I hoped that he was worth it. I see now that your husband is. You are welcome to use the house Michelle. However, make sure that I am visited from you at least twice a year. I wish to see my grandchild.

Michelle and Erik nodded their agreement as they watched the city pass by in a slow pace. Erik could not have been happier that things came out better than planned.

A/N:

Hey everyone,

Sorry I have been so slow. I mostly have been working on schoolwork. Ugh. Don't get me started. Anyway, the story is coming to an end. I am contemplating a sequel, however mostly I am working on a series of vignettes with Erik and Michelle in them. Mostly what if situations and pwp. I plan to post them on my website which is on my profile. Anyway, the story is updated. Thank God. I will try to update later this week. Just depends.

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Erik watched as Michelle neatly packed his things in several boxes. He held Fawna in his arms while Fawna wrapped two tiny hands around his forefinger and cooed at him. He smiled at his daughter then heard Michelle's voice, "Erik?"

"Hmm."

"I never asked you if you were comfortable with moving. I don't know if you want to or not. Would you feel comfortable?" She questioned him.

"Yes angel. As long as you are there to be with me."

"You are sure?"

He laughed softly then said, "I'm sure the managers will be glad to get rid of me...finally."

She smiled at him. "I am glad that I met you Erik. I am glad that you are my husband. You could not make me any more happier."

A smile crossed his face and he looked from Michelle to his daughter. "If I hadn't met you Michelle, I would still be so alone and I would not have my wonderful little daughter."

Michelle put a lid over the box then walked over to him and kissed him on his forehead. "Fate gave us each other Erik." He nodded then smiled once more as she sat beside him and watched their daughter reach towards her father.

xxxx

A month later, Erik and Michelle were finally moved into their new home. Michelle had been negligent in the details of the house. It was more than a house...it was a mansion! And this was just the summer house. He often wondered what her home looked like back home in Bordeaux.

The move to the new house had not been an easy one. Before Erik could leave he had to make sure that the managers were kept in line. He wouldn't be there, but he was sure that he would not have the home he had made being disturbed by others. He also made sure that Marie would never be a prima ballerina until she straightened her act.

He had made sure to leave only a couple of things in their previous home. That included the bed and some of his statues and brass candleholders. The rest, including the organ, came with them, thought it had been no easy task to move it without damaging it. However, it had been done.

It took Erik a while to get used to being out of the cellars. Michelle forced him to take walks with their daughter seated in a stroller. Though she never made him go too much out of his comfort zone. She understood that it would take a while before he could get used to life the way she was used to it.

Often they would sit in the garden when Fawna was asleep with the maid watching her and contemplate what they would do and especially when they wanted to begin adding more children. Erik was an eager husband and father and concentrated more on their family then music. He never stopped singing and playing the organ, but he loved Michelle and Fawna too much to be concentrating solely on music.

He realized that things had changed and he was glad of it. He never thought of Christine or the events that had happened at the opera house. Michelle, he had often said and thought, was his sunshine in his dark world and nothing was truer than that.

A/N:

One more chapter to go. Wow, I cannot believe that I have almost finished my rewrite. Just so you know the original will be destroyed after this is finished and this will have the rewrite taken off at the end. I am so glad that I decided to rewrite this story. Thanks to everyone for their kind reviews. I appreciate it.

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

Nearly a year passed since the three had moved into their new home. Erik and Michelle were once again expecting and Erik, being the intelligent man he was, suspected that they were going to have twins. In fact he was sure of it when her six months turned into seven. She had a bigger stomach than the last pregnancy and she was constantly irritated with her weight.

Michelle grew was even more moodier than her last pregnancy and it did not help that she didn't get more than three or four hours of sleep a night. Erik was always attentitive, as usual, and took special care of her. He also made sure Fawna, who was speaking and a bit over a year old, was taken care of.

When finally the day came for Michelle to give birth, Erik was ready. He would not deliver twins, even if he had delivered Fawna, he did not want to risk the babies or Michelle. So he had made the doctor was notified and came well before her water broke.

When it finally happened, Erik rushed Michelle into their bedroom and told the maid to keep Fawna busy while Michelle was giving birth. The doctor set to work preparing while Erik held his wife and whispered softly in her ear. "Erik. I don't know if I can wait." Michelle wept as pain gathered in her abdomen.

"You can angel. Wait a little longer." He whispered softly.

She grasped his cravat and pulled him down so she could stare eye level with him. "You try giving birth! It..is..not..fun!"

He suddenly burst out laughing at her sudden outburst. "I think I can say that it does not look fun."

"Don't be cute Erik!" She whined as the doctor now situated a towel between her legs and put another one beside her.

A nurse entered the room and rushed to help the doctor. "Madame," the doctor interrupted, "are you ready?"

"Doesn't it look like it!" Michelle half-screamed and half-questioned.

The doctor only smiled at her outburst, having seen too many emotional and moody women in his lifetime of seeing pregnancies through. "Then we will proceed. Push madame."

Erik had never heard his wife scream as loudly as she did on her first push. He could tell she was already having troubles with being able to push out the first one. "Nurse get some pillows to prop up her lower back." The doctor said as he looked up. Erik helped Michelle sit up then helped her onto the small pile of pillows. "Push once more please."

Michelle grasped the sleeves on Erik's shirt and twisted the fabric as she cried out in pain. Tears fell down her cheeks as she continued pushing. Pain rocketed up her thighs and abdomen as sobs began wracking her body. "Almost!" The doctor shouted. Michelle's back arced and in an instant she felt something wet and sticky slide between her legs. "Nurse! Get ready to clean up this one."

"What is it doctor?" Erik asked the older man.

"A boy. Looks normal."

Erik sighed a relief then turned to Michelle and wiped her sweat-soaked forehead with a damp cloth. "It's almost over angel. One more."

He heard her cry softly. "I don't think I can do it."

"Of course you can angel. I know it. One more time. I know it must hurt, but it is almost over."

"Are you ready madame?" The doctor questioned her.

Michelle nodded, though felt a terrible feeling overcome her. She grasped hold of the fabric of his shirt and pulled as another scream exited her mouth. "Erik!" She screamed his name as she continued pushing. Once again she felt the familiar excruciating pain in her abdomen before their final child was expelled from her body. Tears fell down her cheeks as Erik gently kissed her dampened forehead. "It's a girl. Perfectly normal little girl."

"Can I see them?" Michelle asked.

"We will let you see them once you get a bath madame. I am sure you will feel better after a quick bath." The doctor replied.

Michelle nodded then felt Erik get up from his position, walk over to the bathroom and open the door, then picked her up gently and carried her to the bathroom.

xxxx

When Michelle was situated in the tub, Erik came back out to see the nurse rocking his children. "May I see?"

"Of course monsieur." The nurse answered. She handed him his son first. He looked down at him and smiled. As his oldest daughter was blessed with his wife's looks, the twins had his dark hair and amber eyes. He was beyond happy that his children had not inherited his curse.

He gently handed back his son and took up his new daughter. She yawned at him and he smiled. He then gently handed her back and went to help his wife out of the tub.

xxxx

Michelle was aching as Erik carried her to the bed. "Their perfect angel. Beautiful."

"I'm glad." Michelle replied.

They both suddenly heard twin cries as the nurse came over towards Michelle. "I believe they are ready to feed."

"Yes." Michelle agreed as she unbuttoned the straps of her gown. She propped herself up against the headboard then accepted their daughter and cradled her against her left breast. She then took her other child and cradled him against her other breast.

The nurse smiled then left as Erik watched Michelle nurse their new children. "What shall we name them? It is your turn angel."

"Since they have their father's looks, how about Erik and Erika?"

"You want to name them after me?"

"Of course I do."

He smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "I appreciate that so much angel."

"You are welcome."

"Daddy." A small voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Fawna. What are you doing here?" Erik asked his daughter as he picked her up.

"Wanted to see Mama."

Michelle held out her hand to her daughter, making sure to keep her new son firmly against her chest. "Hey sweety. These two are your new brother and sister."

"A brother and sister?"

"Yes."

"So we still outnumber Daddy!"

Erik laughed softly then said, "Yes you do. However, I am glad to be outnumbered by my girls." Fawna clung to his neck and smiled as she reached out to touch her siblings. Michelle smiled as Fawna touched her siblings gently.

"I think it is time for your siblings to go to bed."

Erik put Fawna down on her feet and said, "I'll put you to bed in a few Fawna."

xxxx

When Erik returned from putting Fawna to bed, he found his wife sleeping soundly. After quietly undressing, he carefully got into bed and pulled her against his body softly. "Mmm." She mumbled softly.

"Everyone is asleep."

"Except us." Michelle replied.

He laughed then nuzzled her neck softly. "Go on angel. You deserve a good night sleep."

"Finally, I be able to sleep for more than four hours."

Erik laughed again. "Yes angel."

"Erik."

"Yes."

"I don't want to have children for a while. At least a year or two. It doesn't mean, however, that we can't have sex."

He smiled then kissed her neck softly. "I love you angel and do not worry. Three children will do for now."

"Good. I love you too." She replied then fell asleep almost immediately.

Erik smiled as he watched his wife sleep soundly. He was glad nothing had gone wrong and that his new children were alright. He felt so lucky to have Michelle and could feel nothing but happiness as he tightened his hold on her and fell asleep feeling happy and fulfilled.

A/N:

Well I cannot believe it is over...for now. I plan to write a sequel. It will probably be about the same length or more. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate you all.

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


End file.
